Walker's Revenge
by ghostanimal
Summary: Walker needs revenge. What better way than to tell Amity Park that Danny Phantom is only half ghost?
1. Uh oh

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

It was a normal day in Amity Park.

"GHOST!" someone screamed

"AHHHHH!" Screamed another

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed the mayor

Oh did I say normal? I meant not normal, my bad.

In case your wondering what's going on, Walker was ripping the town appart, looking for Danny Phantom. He needed revenge!

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice Walker reconized as Danny Phantom

"To make your life horrible," Walker said as his goons grabbed Danny

"LISTEN UP!" Walker shouted to the town, where everybody was running, or trying to run.

Everyone looked up at the white ghost confused.

"How much do you know about Danny Phantom?" Walker asked the scared town

"He's a ghost that's hauting Amity Park!" Maddie shouted.

"He's actully a very rare species," Walker began

"NO!" shouted Danny, but the goons covered his mouth

"Half human, half ghost!" Walker finished smiling evilly

Everyone gasped. Danny managed to escape and fly about a few feet away before Walker blasted him.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Walker roared, angry.

"So, your telling them my real name?" said Danny looking scared

The town gasped again, now knowing that Danny Phantom, was half ghost.

"No! I was going to do this!" Walker said throwing a box a Danny, but luckly, the Box Ghost was flying by and took it.

Walker scowled angrily, made a portal and flew through it. Danny didn't get to chase him because...

"Danny Phantom! Are you really half ghost?"

"The ghost said a very rare species. Does that mean there's more half ghosts?"

"Who was that other ghost?"

"Who are you as a human?"

"How did you become half ghost?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny just stared stupidly at the mob or reporters before turning invisible.

"Where'd he go?" asked a reporter

Danny smiled as some reporters ran to the left, some ran to the right, some ran forward, and others gave up and went to thier vans.

Danny flew home, wondering how he was going to get out of this.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'll update soon!


	2. What to do?

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

When Danny got home he picked up his cellphone to call Sam. He didn't even say Hi before a scream made him almost go deaf.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DANNY PHANTOM IS HALF GHOST! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON FENTON!" Sam screamed into Danny ear over the phone.

Danny winced from the loud sound.

"Sam calm down before you make me go deaf!" Danny said rubbing his ear.

Danny could hear Sam take a few breaths on the other line and then started explaining. When he finished, Sam understood.

"Oh ok! At first I though you did something stupid," Sam said.

"HEY!" Danny said

"Danny, you need to lay low. If they see you, they will follow you, so be careful about where you transform!" Sam warned

"Sam, I don't know what I'd do with out you!" Danny said relaxing.

"Probley something stupid!" Sam teased.

Danny rolled his eyes before saying good bye and hanging up.

Danny heard the door open and saw his parents and Jazz walked in.

"Hey Danny did ya hear? The ghost kid's only HALF GHOST!" his Dad said confused.

"Really?" Danny said playing stupid

"Yes. Danny you seem to hang around the ghost kid a lot. Do you know who he is?" his mom said looking at Danny

"Uh... No! Not at all! But if I do I'll tell you, well I'm going to Tucker's ok, BYE!"Danny said going out the door.

"Well, I'm going to make the Fenton Doorknob!" Jack said running downstairs to the lab.

"The Fenton Doorknob?" Maddie and Jazz said with a confused experssion.

"Yes! When the ghost boy touches it, he'll be stuck! And only me, Jack Fenton, can remove him! Then I can force him to tell me who he is!" Jack shouted from the lab.

"I'm going to a friend's house. Bye!" Jazz said walking out the door. When she was out of sight,

"Jazz has friends?" Maddie asked herself, confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Danny got home he went to Jazz's room to talk to her. She was brainy. She could help him out of this mess.

"Jazz isn't home. She went to a friend's," Maddie called from the living room.

"Jazz has friends?" Danny asked puzzled.

"I know. I wondered about that too," Maddie said.

After wondering if Jazz really had friends, Danny went to his room to rest. He sat down on his bed to think of ways to get out of this mess. He thought until his ghost sense went off. He searched around to see who it could be untill he felt to arms around his waist and someone say, "Danny!" He turned around and saw his clone Danielle, hugging him.

She had her blue jacket and red shorts on. She had her hair in a ponytail, with her red hat over it.

"Hey Danni!" He said returning the hug.

"I heard the news! Walker's a jerk isn't he, telling everybody?" Danni said.

"I know! So where did you go?" Danny said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I went to-" Danni began before Jack charged in.

"GHOST!" He yelled holding up a ghost weapon.

He stared at Danielle.

"Who the heck are you? And how did you get into our house?" He asked lowering his weapon a little.

"Danielle, and I came through the window," said Danni.

"Oh, well have fun then,"Jack said, leaving the room.

"As I was saying, I went to many diffrent places." Danni began sitting on his bed, telling him all about the places she went and the people she met.

Danny sat down too, knowing that this was going to be a long story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This isn't very long either, but it's a little better.


	3. Sam's New Look

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

Danni spent over 3 hours talking about where she went, before she decided that it was time to go. She was staying in one of Sam's many rooms. They had told her parents that she was a friend that was visiting town. She had just left when Jack came in again.

"Hey Danny! Check out the Fenton doorknob! If the ghost kid touches this, ghost or human, he will be stuck, and only me, Jack Fenton, can get him unstuck! I'm putting one of these on every door in Amity Park!" He said holding up his invention.

"Note to self, do not touch doorknobs," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"You say something?" Jack asked.

"No. Well I'm gonna find Jazz,"Danny said walking downstairs.

"You do that! I'll be installing the Fenton Doorknobs!" Jack shouted from upstairs.

Jazz had then walked in the door and groaned.

"Dad, the doorknobs aren't gonna hurt, bite, or shock use with electricity are they?" Jazz asked hanging up her coat.

"Nope!" Jack stated as he replaced Danny's doorknob.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you!" Danny said grabbing her arm and dragging her into her room. Danny closed the door and locked it.

"How am I supposed to get out of this mess?" Danny asked her.

"Why are you asking me?" Jazz asked

"Your brainy! You have just about every answer!" Danny said. Jazz bit her lip.

"Sorry Danny. I don't know what to do. My best advice is to just lay low, and try not to panic," Jazz said.

Danny just looked at her. Jazz not having the answer? Those words just don't go together like that! Jazz always had the answers!

"Look Danny, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do," Jazz said.

Danny nodded as he walked out the door and to his room to rest. He was tired. He was about to put his hand on the doorknob when,...

"Danny! No!" Jazz said running towards him.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"The Fenton Doorknob," she whispered, opening his door for him.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Danny said walking in his room.

He went to his bed and went to sleep, wondering what was going to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Danny! Danny! GET UP!" Jazz said whispering the first words and yelling the last.

Danny jumped out of bed.

"Ow! That hurt!" Danny said rubbing his ear where Jazz had screamed.

"I know, but it got you up! Now hurry! Your going to be late!" Jazz said going downstairs.

Danny groaned as he got out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs.

"Danny! Guess what? The Fenton Doorknob is on every door in Amity Park! Isn't it great?" Jack asked looking happy.

_No, it's not!_ Danny thought as he got some cereal.

He put his empty bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm going to school!" Danny called as he walked outside.

"Have a great day!" Maddie called from the kitchen.

Outside his two best friends, Tucker and Sam, were waiting outside. Tucker had his usual clothes on but Sam looked different. She had a black shirt with purple sleeves. Her skirt was replaced with black pants and a purple belt. She still had her usual boots on, but her hair was wavy, and had purple sripes in it. Danny just stared at her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You look... different," Danny said still staring.

"I know. Danni wanted to give a make over. I agreed, but she had to keep to my gothic ways. And she made me look like this. I think I'm gonna keep it. I like it. But I also gave her one too. You can see it after school," Sam said.

"You should keep it! You look really good," Danny said.

Sam smiled, happy to know that Danny liked it.

"Hey, do you think if I got a makeover, I would pick up more girls?" Tucker asked.

"No," Sam and Danny said together.

"Come on, were gonna be late," Sam said walking towards Casper High.

Danny couldn't help but wonder what Sam had done to Danni.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you liked it! Also, School's starting soon, so I won't update as much.

Plus, I have a new character coming in the next chapter.


	4. Danni's new look!

Disclaimer- I only own DP in my dreams. 

When they got to Casper High, everyone was talking about who Phantom might be. Everyone said that it was definitely someone popular.

Danny couldn't help but wonder how they would react if they knew that Amity Park's famous Danny Phantom was a geek.

Many people seemed to like Sam's look too. Tom (My charcter) told her that she looked very pretty.

The day dragged on slowly. Finally at lunch time, the trio sat at thier normal table.

"So wanna watch a movie at my house after school?" Sam asked to break the silence.

"Sure. I need something to keep my mind off things. What a mess Walker has gotten me into! When I see him again, I'm going to destroy him!" Danny said his eyes glowing green, but then turning back to thier normal blue.

"After the movie, we can play video games," Tucker said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Plus we can see Danni's make over," Danny reminded his friends.

"Yeah. I wonder what Sam did to her. I bet she's wearing all black!" Tucker said. Sam frowned at that statement.

They started talking, when they discovered that it was time for class again.

The day went slow and boring again. Finally, the bell rang, telling them that school was over.

"Finally! I was begining to think that school was never going to end!" Danny said as they made thier way to Sam's house.

"I wonder why the ghosts didn't attack,"Tucker said frowning.

"Thier probley giving Danny a break after what Walker did," Sam said.

By that time they had reached the mansion. Sam pulled out thier house key and let them inside. Inside Danni was waiting for them.

Sam did pretty good with Danni's look. Danni was wearing blue jeans that covered her shoes. She had a blood red shirt with a black chocker necklace with fake diamonds in it. On her wrists, she had black bracelets that matched her necklace. She still wore her hair in a ponytail, but it had blood red streaks in it that matched her shirt and her hat was gone.

"Hey guys! I've been waiting all day for you! Do you like the look Sam gave me? I do. I'm gonna keep it," Danni said smiling.

"I think that Sam did a wonderful job. You look great! And you did a good job with Sam too," Danny said.

"Thanks!" Danni and Sam both said.

"Can we watch the movie already? Or are you guys gonna play fashion models?" asked an inpatient Tucker.

"Movie? Can I watch it with you?" Danni asked.

"Sure. Everyone downstairs!" Sam said walking towards the basement.

The four had decided to watch Dead Teacher 1,2,3, and 4.

When the movies ended, it was nearly, 9:00, so Tucker and Danny went home.

Danny decided to walk home to avoid people following him. When Danny got there he took out a piece of cloth from his pocket and opened the door.(The Fenton Doorknob)

He walked upstairs and got ready for bed. Man, watching movies sure does make you tired.

He got to bed, yawning. Tomarrow was going to be busy, he could feel it.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
This isn't very long and it's kinda rush and for that I'm sorry.

PS I think I'm gonna drag Wulf into the story! tell me if I should!


	5. The Answer

Since so many people wanted Wulf, he will be be here soon  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?

Danny felt somebody shake him.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled as he went back to sleep.

Danny yelped in pain as a small blast hit him in the back.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked a annoyed Danni.

"I know you like to sleep in, but I'm giving you a heads up. The mayor's having everybody say thier biggest secret and take a lie detctor test to see if thier telling the truth tomarrow. You need to think of something you can tell people that is a big secret, besides the fact that your Danny Phantom. I already have my cover up. I'm gonna say that I'm an your unstable clone. It's not only true, but it doesn't expose you or me," Danni said.

"Ok. That shouldn't be hard, oh and thanks for the info!" Danny said.

"No problem," said Danni as she flew out the window.

Since Danny was already awake, he thought of a secret to tell people tomarrow.

But what?

Then he knew the answer.

Danny's ghost sense went off at that moment. He searched for the ghost. That is, until the ghost grabbed him by the neck.

"Vlad? What are you doing here?" Danny managed to choke out.

"I'm here to warn you that if you expose me, you might as well say good bye to your father and sister. Don't say I haven't warned you!" Vlad said dropping Danny and teleporting back to his castle.

Danny stared at the place where Vlad had been while rubbing his neck. Vlad had a strong grip!

"Danny! There was a ghost in here a few seconds ago! Where did it go?" His mom asked as she barged into the room.

"Wisconsin," Danny answered truthfully.

His mom stared at him for a few seconds before walking back downstairs.

Danny got dressed and went downstairs. When he got down there, Jazz was reading while eating breakfeast, his mom was getting coffee and his dad seemed to be swallowing pancakes without even chewing.

"Dad! Chew before you swallow! Your going to choke!" Jazz said, looking up from her book.

"Jazz is right dear. Slow down," His mom added as she handed Danny a plate full of pancakes.

Jack sighed as he slowed down. Jazz finished her breakfast and got up.

"I'm going to a friend's house," She said as she got her purse.

"You have friends?" Jack asked surprised as he ate another forkful of pancakes. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Jazz said as she left.

"Honey, how long has Jazz had friends?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"I don't know," Maddie replied as she sat down with her coffee.

"Note to Self, Have Danny find out how long Jazz has had friends," Jack mumbled as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Uh, I'm going out," Danny said as he walked outside.

"Have fun!" Maddie said as she sipped her coffee.

As soon as Danny was outside, he ran as fast as he could to Sam's.

"SAM!" He shouted once he got to her room, making her and Danni jump nearly ten feet in the air.

"Don't scared us like that!" Danni said, once she had recovered.

"Sorry! It's just that I need help! Jazz didn't know what to do, and is out with her friends-" Danny said but was cut off.

"Jazz has friends?" said both Sam and Danni.

"I wondered about that too!" Danny said with a puzzled frown.

"Back on topic, Should I tell them who I am?" Danny asked.

They spent the next few minutes just staring at each other.

"Well, think about it. Would you be better off, telling them, or not telling them?" Sam said finally.

"Let's make a two lists, one on the good things that would happen, and the bad things. Which ever has the most, you do," Danni said.

"That's a great idea Danni!" Danny exclaimed as Sam got two pieces of paper.

Then they started to make the lists.

**GOOD THINGS**

**They might stop hunting me.  
They might appreciate me more.  
They might listen to me.  
Paulina would be all over me (Sam made a face at this one)  
I wouldn't have to make up an excuse to skip class to go ghost.  
I don't have to go to a dark place to transform.  
I might get more time to do my homework.  
I wouldn't get in trouble as much**

**BAD THINGS **

**They might kick me out of town They might use me for experiments.  
They might destroy me.  
They may hate me.  
My parents might not want me anymore.**

They looked over the list. Danny sighed.

"I'll tell them tomarrow," He said looking scared.

Sam gave him a friendly kiss. Danny looked at her surprised while Danni was taking pictures.

"For luck," She said.

Danny smiled as he left. He heard some crashing noises along with...

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's been a while. School comes first.


	6. Lie Detcter

_I can't wait for the lie detector to go off at Danny's turn.. or maybe he should get stuck on a doorknob!_

Thank you Bunny Bubble for the idea!

And Thank you everybody for the reviews.

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny got home, and went to Jazz's room to tell her his choice. He got out his cloth and touched the knob and walked in. Jazz was in a bean bag chair, reading. She looked up, and smiled at Danny when he walked in.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" Jazz said as she marked her page and put down her book. Danny sat on her bed.

"I'm going to tell them at the lie detcter thing," He said.

"Are you sure? You can always say something else," Jazz said.

"I'm sure. But if they attack, help me," Danny said. Jazz giggled.

"I will. Good Luck," Jazz said as Danny walked out of the room.

Danny went to the backyard. He sat on the grass and looked at the clouds, which was strangely in the shape of footballs. He laughed, for the first time in days, remembering what Sam said Kwan's poem.

He stayed for about a hour and got up.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny turned and saw Tucker walking over.

"Hey Danny! I got that new game! Want to go try it out?" Tucker asked.

"Sure!" Danny said walking towards the house.

Danny forgot about the cloth and put his hand on the door. He turned the knob and removed his hand.

Or at least he tried.

He was stuck! Things just could _**NOT**_ get worse!

"Maddie! According to the Fenton Locator, the ghost kid is stuck on our doorknob!" Jack shouted.

He just _had _to think that.

He heard Jack running towards the door.

"Tucker, hide!" Danny whispered as he tried as hard as ever to remove his hand.

Tucker obeyed and ran behind a dumpster.

Danny grew more frightened as the footsteps came closer. Then he had an idea.

Danny went ghost just in time. The door burst open.

"HAHA! The ghost kid is..." Jack began before seeing Danny Phantom floating, in his ghost mode, with his hand still stuck on the door.

"See Jack! I told you he would do that!" Maddie said.

Danny quickly formed an ecto blast and destoryed the doorknob and flew away as fast as he could.

He saw Tucker sneak away as Jack and Maddie's attention was on him.

He flew to Tucker's house and saw Tucker waiting for him.

"That, was close!" Danny said as he walked inside to play Tucker's new game.

Then they spent the rest of the day, playing video games.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next, day Danny was scared, but ready. By 8:00, his whole family was in the FFGAV, on thier was to the park, where the lie test would be taken.

Jazz must have noticed, because she gave him a smile that told him, _don't worry, I've got your back._

The park was crowded and loud with people of all ages. Danny never knew that there was so many people in such a tiny town like Amity Park.

A loud bell was rung and everybody became quiet. The mayor walked up onto a small stage and began to speak.

"Good moring! Today, we will find out who Danny Phantom is. We will have you tell us on this stage. And to Danny Phantom, if he is out there, we won't hurt you, we just want to know who you are. We will begin with, Paulina Sanchaz (AN That is her last name, right?)"

Paulina walked up onto the stage. She sat in a chair on the stage. The mayor put a helmet on her head.

"I hate Sam because I'm jealous of her," Paulina said turning dark red as the machine stayed silent, meaning that she was telling the truth. She removed the helmet and ran off stage.

"Star Light," The mayor said.

Star walked onto the stage looking nervous. She put on the helmet and sat in the chair.

"I have a small crush on Tucker," She said turning red as the machine stayed silent. She removed the helmet and ran offstage, just like Paulina.

"Tucker Foley," The mayor said.

Tucker ran onstage and put the helmet on eagerly.

"I spy on Valerie!" He shouted as he threw the helmet off and ran offstage. Everyone laughed at his actions.

"Valerie Grey,"

Valerie walked on stage, and sat down. She put on the helmet and said

"I like Danny Fenton," She took off the helmet and walked off stage.

"Samantha Manson"

"IT'S SAM!" Sam shouted as she walked on stage and put on the helmet.

"I'm very rich," She said as the machine stayed quiet. She walked off stage.

"Danielle Fenton," the mayor said while three Fentons were confused.

Danielle skipped onto the stage and put on the helmet.

"I'm Danny Fenton's unstable clone!" She said loud and clear. Everybody laughed, but stopped when the machine stayed quiet. Danielle took off the helmet and ran towards Danny.

"Dash Baxter,"

Dash was scared as he walked onstage.

"I have teddy bears in my closet," He mumbled. the machine stayed quiet as he was laughted offstage.

"Jasmine Fenton,"

Jazz walked onstage and sat down, with the helmet on her head.

"I hate school," She said as everyone looked surprised as she walked offstage.

"Daniel Fenton,"

(AN. Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll tell ya what happens.)

Danny walked onstage. He was scared to death._ Should he really expose himself? He could always use his cover up. No, it's now, on my own, or later, because of death threats._

He'll do it now.

Danny sat on the chair with helmet on his head.

"I'm the ghost kid," he said quietly looking at his feet. Everyone just laughed. Danny Fenton, a geek, nerd, the hero Danny Phantom?

The machine stayed quiet. Everyone gasped as the Jack and Maddie ran to him, with ghost weapons in hand.

Danny paniced and went ghost, which made people faint, and flew away. Everybody looked at Danni.

"Uh...WAIT FOR ME!" She screamed as she gone ghost and followed Danny.

At that point, everybody had either fainted or was running away in terror.

"What do we do?" Danni asked glancing at the running people.

"We run untill they calm down. We can go to the woods," Danny said as he turned himself and Danni invisible and flew untill he reached the woods.

"We should be safe here untill they calm down," Danny said as he looked around and turned human.

Danni turned human also as she sat down.

They both knew that they were going to be there for a long time.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You better be happy that I didn't stop at the "Daniel Fenton," cause I'm not going to do it again.


	7. Coming Home

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?  
Thoughts in _this font._

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, want to play Truth or Dare?" Danni asked after about 10 hours of silence.

"Sure, you first," Danny said, happy to do something.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Name all of the girls you like, in order," Danni said. She_** HAD**_ to know!

Danny gave her a death glare and thought for a minute.

"Sam, Valerie, and Paulina," He answered.

"I KNEW it!" Danni exclaimed, happily. He admitted it! **_HE ADMITTED IT!_**

"So, Truth or Dare?" Danny asked, hoping she would do dare.

"Truth"

_Darn it._

"Do you like being a clone?"

"No, I can't do anything without freaking out about melting! Truth or Dare?"

"This is off topic, but, it's almost 8:00 p.m.," Danni said as she checked her watch.

"Let's see if they calmed down," Danny said, hoping they were. He wanted to go home.

"Okay," Danni said as she went ghost.

Danny also went ghost and turned himself invisible and flew away, with Danni right beside him, also invisible.

Danny looked around the town. Everybody was acting like nothing ever happened.

"Everybody looks normal and confused," Danni reported after looking at the people below her.

"Come on. Let's ask Jazz, just to be sure," Danny said flying towards Fentonworks.

Danni flew next to him as they phased through the wall and entered Jazz's room. Jazz was lying on her bed.Danny floated next to Jazz as he touched her shoulder, to let her know that they were there.

Jazz looked at Danny as he turned visible, while Danni did the same. Jazz gave him a hug.

"Where were you two? We were looking everywhere for you," Jazz whispered.

"The woods. We decided to hide, untill everybody has calmed down. Are they calm now?" Danny replied, also in a whisper.

"Yes, everyone's still confused, but calm," Jazz said even more quietly.

"We'll come through the front door," Danny said as Danni turned human, to prevent melting.

Jazz nodded.

Danny picked up Danni and turned invisible. He flew out the window into an ally. He turned human and held Danni hand, making them invisible. He walked to the front door. He stopped for a moment. He was scared. _What if they don't want me anymore? What if they use me for experiments?_

Danni must have read his mind, cause she smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll still love you. If they try to hurt, you, I'll be there to help," Danni said softly.

Danny smiled as he knocked on the door. He phased through the door and became visible, just as his mom came to answer the door.

His mom ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"The woods, Danni and I were hiding untill everybody calmed down," He replied. Maddie smiled.

"You've both been in the woods for over 10 hours. You must be hungry," she said as she walked into the kitchen, with Danni and Danny behind her.

"A little," Danny admitted as he and Danni sat at the table.

Maddie pulled out some leftover pizza and brought it to the table. She sat down.

"So your Danny's clone?" she asked Danni.

"Yeah," She repiled as she stuck some pizza in her mouth.

"So, did Danny make you, or did somebody else?" Maddie asked.

"A seriously crazed-up fruitloop did," Danni replied, as Danny chuckled.

"Who's the seriously crazed-up fruitloop?" Maddie asked, puzzled.

"Trust me, if I told you, Fruitloop would make me a full ghost," Danny said as he reached for another pizza.

"So, what are you? And how did you become that?" Maddie asked, getting a piece of pizza herself.

"I'm a halfa. Half human, half ghost. And do you remember the portal accident?" Danny replied.

"Oh I should have known! The potal did it, didn't it?" Maddie said upset. How could she have not known?

"Yes, it did. Some advice. Next time, put the on button _outside_ you inventions, not in it!" Danny said.

Maddie put her hand to her head. Jack put the on button inside! She left him in charge of that and now her son is a paranormal being!

"You ok?" Danni asked.

"I'm fine," Maddie replied as Jack ran up the staris.

"GHOSTS!" He yelled as he pulled out the Fenton Bazoka.

Dannny and Danni turned invisible, which made Maddie jump a little. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Jack relax. It's only Danny and his clone," Madddie said rolling her eyes.

Jack put down his weapon.

"Thier back? GREAT! I can use this Bazoka on them!" Jack said putting his weapon in the air again.

Maddie heard one of them gulp nervously, thought she wasn't sure, and that made her angry. Jack was going to choose his job over Danny and his clone?

"Jack Fenton! You are NOT using any kind of ghost weapon on Danny or his clone!" Maddie said sharply.

Jack threw his weapon down the stairs, which made a crashing noise. Danny and Danni turn visible, which made Jack jump too.

"Danny, Danny's clone, clean that up," He said. Danny gave a small smile

_Just like before,_ He thought happily.

"This is gonna take some getting use to," He added, mumbling as he walked upstairs.

"Do you have a name?" Maddie asked Danni.

"Danielle Fenton. Or Danni, with an i for short," Danni answered.

"You two go up to Danny's room, and get some sleep. You must be tired!" Maddie exclaimed as Danny and Danni went upstairs.

Danni used a cloth like Danny's to open the door. Maddie must have noticed this, because she said,

"I'll remove the doorknobs tomarrow!"

Danny went to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. He handed it to Danni, who spread it out on the floor, and crawled in.

Danny removed his shoes and went to bed. He was to tired to change, plus, there was a girl in his room.

"Night Danni," He mumbled as he went to sleep.

But Danni didn't answer. She was already asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope ya like it!

BONUS! SNEEK PEAK!

_"Hey Danni! I've got something for ya!" Jack said as he bursted into Danny's room._

_"What is it?" Danni asked puzzled._

_Jack pulled out something and handed it to Danni._

_Danni screamed..._


	8. School yuck

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Monday. Which mean school...yuck.

"Hey Danni! I've got something for ya!" Jack said as he bursted into Danny's room.

"What is it?" Danni asked puzzled.

Jack pulled out something and handed it to Danni.

Danni screamed, which woke Danny up.

"What is it?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

Danny handed him a piece of paper.

_Jack and Maddie Fenton are now leagal guardians of Danielle Fenton._

" No way! You adopted her!" Danny said happily, watching Danni jump around the room.

"Well she is your clone. She'll sleep in the guest room," Maddie said entering the room.

"What's going on? I heard screaming," Jazz asked walking in the door, confused.

Danni handed her the paper. Jazz read it and gasped happily.

"I've always had wanted a sister, and now I have one!" She said giving Danni a hug.

"Well, you all need to get ready for school. Danni, we enrolled you into Casper Elementary. You start next week," Maddie said as she left the room with Jack and Jazz following her.

Danni went downstairs with them, so that Danny could get ready.

Danny got ready and was downstairs an hour later.

Jazz was reading her book, Jack was swallowing his cereal without chewing it, Maddie was getting a cup of coffee, and Danni was eating cereal.

"DAD! How many times do I have to tell you to chew before you swallow! Your going to choke!" Jazz yelled at Jack.

Jack sighed as he slowed down. Danny got himself a poptart and sat down next to Jazz. Jazz tried to ruffle his hair but he smacked her hand away.

"Why does everybody like messing with my hair? You do it, Dad does it, Mom does it, and I've even have Sam do it a few times!" Danny whined.

Jazz smiled as she returned to her book.

Danny finished his breakfeast and got his backpack while Jazz would wait outside for him.

Danny heard Jazz scream and a door slam, and ran downstairs. Jazz was leaning against the door.  
"I thought you were going to wait outside for me," Danny said, confused.

"I did too. But there is a ocean of reporters outside!" Jazz exclaimed peeking out the window.

Danny looked out the window and groaned. Jazz was right. It looked like every reporter in the world was at his house. The reporters saw him and snapped as many pictures as they could. Danny quickly got away from the window.

"Looks like we have to take the air route to school," Danny said.

"Do we have too?" Jazz asked.

"You can either fly with me, or face over a thousand reporters," Danny said.

Jazz looked at the mob of reporters and then back at Danny.

"Let's take the air route," She said.

Danny went ghost and picked up Jazz. He phased through the roof and turned invisible. He flew to school as fast as he could. When it was in sight he slowed down. He flew to the ground and turned back, and stared at the school.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Remember that Sam, Tucker, and I will be here to help you," Jazz said, with a smile.

Danny walked towards the school, with Jazz behind him. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

It was The Box Ghost.

Of course.

Danny decided to let him run around town, and get him after school. He did save him from Walker by stealing the box.

Plus, the Box Ghost couldn't do _that_ much damage to the town.

"Hey Danny! Your back!" said a voice. For a moment Danny paniced, before seeing that it was just Tucker and Sam.

"Yeah. Danni and I came home around 10:00," Danny said.

"And guess what! Mom and Dad adopted Danni!" Jazz said happliy.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you serious!" Tucker asked

"Yeah. She's starting school next week. Lucky! I have to go today!" Danny said with a groan.

"It's so that she can get settled in. You know, get her stuff, and get used to being part of the family," Jazz to him.

"You ready?" Tucker asked, looking at his PDA.

"I'd say yes, but I would be lying," Danny said as Jazz, and Sam dragged him into the school, with Tucker following him.

As soon as he walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at him, like he had grown a third arm or something.

"It's Danny Fenton! The ghost kid!"

"He actully came to school!"

"Where's the other girl?"

"Do you think he'll go out with me?"

They whispered these types of things as he walked down the halls.

Danny went to his locker, quickly got his books, and went as fast as he could to class.

Jazz had went her class, but wished her brother luck, Tucker went to a different class, so it was just Danny and Sam.

"Hey Danny!" said a voice from a certain popular girl.

"Yeah Paulina?" Danny said, even thought he knew what she was going to ask.

"Will you like to go to a movie Friday?" she asked.

"Not really," He replied as he walked to class, leaving a upset, and confused, Paulina.

Sam, however, was amused by the whole thing.

Danny, somehow, got to his class, avoiding Valerie, fangirls, and Dash.

Danny sat in the back, to avoid attention to himself. Sam sat down next to his right, and gave him a rare smile.

Danny gave a small smile, but it quickly left when Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, (AN next ones are off charcters I created for Paulina's group.) Nicole, Susan, and Sarah. Danny wondered what person up there hated him so much to put these people with him in his first class.

Paulina sat on Danny's left, while Nicole, sat in front of him, Star next to Paulina, Susan on Nicole's right, and Sarah on Nicole's left.

_Great. I'm surrounded by girls. _Danny Thought.

Dash and Kwan sat next to each other in the first row.

"So Danny, your the ghost boy?" Nicole asked turning around, with Susan and Sarah turning around with her as well.

"Yeah," Danny said quietly.

"Neat!" Sarah said.

"Danny, are you sure you don't want to go to the movies Friday?" Paulina asked moving as close to Danny as she could.

"Yes," Danny said, pushing her away, gentley.

"So, what are you?" Susan asked

Danny was getting anoyed. Sam must have noticed it, because she did something about it.

"Will you guys just leave him alone?" Sam snapped.

"Make us," Star challenged.

Sam stood up and punched the wall, which made a dent in it.

The five girls grew silent and faced the chalkboard.

Thankfully, Mr. Lancer came in a few seconds later to start the lesson.


	9. Avoiding Fangirls

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While, Mr Lancer did attendence, (AN. I don't know what they do in high school, so live with my mistakes!) the girls around Danny started whispering to each other.

"Do you think that Paulina would suceed in going out with Danny?" Sarah asked.

"Duh! Paulina always gets what she wants!" Susan answered with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Who do you think Danny will ask to the Dance?" Nicole asked.

The Dance! Danny forgot all about it! Who _was_ he going to ask?

"It's so obvious!" Sarah said.

"Me," Nicole, Sarah, and Susan said at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"What do you mean, you" They asked each other at the same time again.

"He's going to ask me! He likes girls with black hair!" Nicole said with a smirk as she flipped her shoulder lenght black hair.

"No, he likes girls, with red hair!" Susan said, moving her long red hair out of her eyes.

"Your both wrong. He likes girls with blond hair!" Sarah said, titling her head to one side, making her short blond hair fall into her face.

Danny saw Sam roll her eyes as she started to doodle in her notebook. Danny tapped Nicole's shoulder, and she turned around, very exicited.

"For the record, I can hear everything you're saying," He whispered.

Nicole, Susan and Sarah turned red as they stopped whispering.

Then he heard Star and Paulina whispering about him.

"Danny is so going to ask me to the dance!" Paulina whispered to Star as she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger.

"He turned you down remember?" Star whispered back.

"So? Just because he rejected me doesn't mean I'm not going to try again!" Paulina snapped back while staring at Danny.

"You know, I think he's gonna ask me to the dance," Star said quietly.

"No he isn't! He's asking me," Paulina said a little louder.

Danny rolled his eyes and tapped Paulina's shoulder, which made her turn around.

"I'd love to go to the Dance with you Danny!" She whispered, happily, while Star, Nicole, Susan, and Sarah looked annoyed.

"I wasn't going to ask you to the dance. I was telling you that I can hear everything you are saying," Danny said as Paulina turned dark red, which made Star, Sarah, Nicole, and Susan giggle.

"Oh," Paulina said, slumping down in her seat.

Finally the bell rang, telling everyone that class was over.

Danny walked to his locker while Sam walked to her next class, which was Math. Danny was going to meet Tucker in Art. Unfortunely, he had Nicole, Susan, and Sarah in that class too.

Danny reached his locker, and grabbed his books for Science and English, since he had those classes after Art.

Danny met up with Tucker on his way to Art, and they started talking on the way. Tucker laughted when Danny told him about Star, and Pulina, and Nicole, Susan, and Sarah.

"Man! Girls are gonna be all over you now! By the way, who are you taking to the dance?" Tucker asked as they reached Art.

"I don't know," Danny admitted as they walked into art.

"It'll be hard this time! You have to one out of 279 girls!" Tucker said as they sat down.

"Today were going to draw pictures of somebody in the class. Choose your person, and draw," Mrs. Roberts said as she pass out paper.

Danny looked around to see who he could draw. He saw Sarah, Susan, Nicole, Kwan, (AN some of the charcters are just people I created to fill up the empty seats) Tom, Jenny, Leanna, Breanna (people called her Bree), Becky, and Tucker.

He glanced at Tucker's paper and saw that he was drawing Nicole. He rolled his eyes and decided to draw Bree. He looked her for a minute and strating drawing her.

About 25 minutes later, Mrs. Roberts had the class say who they drew. They would go in order they sitting.  
Sarah went first.

"I drew Danny," She said.

"I drew Danny" said Nicole.

"I drew Danny" Susan said.

"I drew Danny," Becky said. Mrs. Roberts rolled her eyes.

"I drew Danny," Jenny said

"Alright! It there ANYONE who did not draw Danny?" Mrs. Roberts shouted, annoyed. Danny felt himself turn red.

Tom, Kwan, Tucker, Danny, and Breanna raised thier hands. Mrs. Roberts looked happy.

"I drew Becky," Tom said.

"Sarah," Kwan said.

"Tom," Bree said.

"Nicole," Tucker said.

"Breanna," Danny said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bree looking pleased that Danny had drawn her.

Once again, the bell rang, and everybody left. Once they were out side, Tucker bursted out laughing.

"Oh man! Every girl but Bree, drew you!" Tucker said in between laughs.

Danny gave Tucker a death glare as Tucker walked to Math, while Danny headed to Science. He remembered that Paulina was in that class, and groaned. Good thing Sam isn't going to be there.

Danny got to class and sat down in the middle. BIG mistake. As soon as everybody filling in the seats, Paulina ended up on his right, Bree on his left, Becky behind him, and Jenna in front of him.

Surounded by girls again.

Wonderful.

Mr. Johnson started talking about power plants and what they do, when a note found it's way to Danny's desk. Puzzled, Danny opened it.

**Hey Danny!**

**Wanna go to the Dance Friday?**

**Paulina.**

Danny looked at Paulina who waved to him. Danny shook his head no, and Paulina looked upset. Danny stuffed the note in his pocket and started taking notes.

About 1 minute later, another note came to his desk. He opened it.

**PLEASE?**

**Paulina**

Annoyed, Danny looked at her and shook his head. Paulina slumped in her seat.

About 1 minute later, another note showed up. Danny opened it annoyed.

_**Hey Danny!**_

_**Sorry you have to go through this. Hope it turns out ok. : )**_

_**Bree**_

Danny looked at Bree and smiled. Bree smiled back and turned her attention back to the lesson and her notes.

Danny finished taking his notes, just as the bell rang.

Danny walked strait to English, and remembered that Sam was in his English class, along with Bree, and Star. At least Star's better than Paulina.

Then he spotted Sam and walked a little faster to catch up with her.

"Hey Danny! What's up?" Sam asked as they walked to English.

"Fangirls are driving me CRAZY!" He said as he told her what happened.

Sam snorted.

"Oh course! They just want to date Phantom, not Fenton!" Sam said rolling her eyes. (AN. we have a lot of eye rolling today)

"I know," Danny said as he sat down in the English classroom. Once again, he was surrounded by girls.

_Why me?_ He thought.

Sam noticed this, and held in a laugh.

As the teacher talked, Star kept trying to get Danny's attention, but failed every time.

After 30 minutes of trying to pretend to not notice Star, the bell rang.

(AN I'm lazy, so I'm skipping to lunch time.)

Danny sat at his usual table, across from Sam and Tucker, and groaned.

"Tucker, your a girl replent. How do you get rid of a girl?" Danny asked.

Sam chuckled as Tucker made a face.

"I don't know. Sorry," He said. Danny groaned.

"May we sit here?" asked a voice.

Danny looked up to see Star, Paulina, Sarah, Susan, and Nicole, and groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Paulina said as she sat down next to Danny.

Star sat next to Paulina, Nicole sat on the other side of Danny, Sarah sat on Nicole's other side, and Susan sat next to Tucker, who looked like his dream had come true.

Once again, surrounded by girls.

_Why me? WHY?_ He thought.

"So, what's it like to be a ghost?" asked Star.

"I never really thought about it," Danny answered.

"So, who are you taking to the Dance Friday?" Paulina asked.

Danny sighed, knowing that if he said he didn't know, that there was going to be a big catfight. Tucker would be happy.

"I'm not going," he said without thinking.

"WHAT?" Paulina, Star, Sarah, Susan, Nicole, Sam and Tucker, all said at the same time.

"I'm not going if there's gonna be a big catfight about it," he repeted.

"But catfights are fun to watch!" Tucker whined.

Danny felt his eyes turn green and Tucker stopped whining, while Paulina, Star, Susan, Nicole, and Sarah, were amazed.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Nicole asked.

"It happens when people get on my nerves," He answered, dropping a hint, that he wanted them to get lost.

However, they didn't notice, because they asked more questions.

"How fast can you fly?"

"What is the most annoying ghost you have ever fought?"

"What is the hardest ghost you ever fought?"

"What is the hardest ghost you ever fought?"

"Do you have any friends that are ghosts?"

These questions made Danny's head spin.

"Leave hime alone guys! Can't you see he's tired?" said another voice.

Danny saw Bree, standing next to thier table.

Paulina and her group must have noticed that because they picked up thier trays and moved away.

Danny felt like rejoicing.

"Can I sit here? Every other table is full," Bree said.

"Go ahead," Danny said.

Bree sat down next to Sam.

"Fangirls gone crazy?" She asked.

Danny nodded as he finished his lunch. Bree shook her head as she finished up her lunch.

The four left the lunch room and went to thier next classes.

(AN: I'm skipping to after school.)

Danny walked into his house with Jazz behind him. They had managed to avoid the press.

Danny sat down next to Danni on the couch.

"So, what did you do all day?" he asked.

"I took this test, to see if I was smart enough to get into the school," She replied.

"And did you do good?" Jazz asked as she sat beside Danni.

_Why I am surrounded by girls 24/7?_ He thought.

"My score was high enought to get me into Casper High!" She said with a grin.

"All right!" Jazz said, giving her a high five.

"So, you'll be going to Capser High instead?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Danni said.

"Well, I'm going to my room. Being mobbed by fangirls is tiring," Danny said as he walked up the stairs, leaving a laughing Jazz and Danni downstairs.

Danny lied on his bed and fell asleep.

Hey, being mobbed by fangirls is tiring!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This chapter is longer than I expected!


	10. Angel and Death

Phantom-Princess93 Have him ask sam in front of Paulina, Star, Sarah, Susan, Nicole and bree 

-StarPhantom- lol! that last line was funny! is danny gonna take bree or sam to the dance?

You'll be surprised at who he asks!

Centaurgurl08 Hey, is your OC Sarah, me? I'm just wondering cuz I know almost all of those names from Especialy Bree. Good chappie. Update soon!

Thanks, and the OCs are based on my friends, Sarah, Nicole, Susan, and Bree.

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke to Danni shaking him.

"Danny, can you please do something about the reporters? They've already broken down our door twice!" She said.

Danny groaned, wondering if he was ever going to get peace and quiet.

"Why not arrange a time where you can answer all of thier questions?" suggested Jazz from the doorway.

"I like that idea!" Danny said, a little happier.

"I'll ask the mayor about it," Jazz asked, taking out her cellphone.

Danny smiled as he watched Jazz talk to the mayor. Jazz laughed when she hung up.

"He said of course, because the reporters are giving him a headache as well!" She said, putting away her cellphone.

"Come on sleepy head! Time for dinner!" Jazz said walking downstairs.

Danny yawned and got out of bed and followed Danni and Jazz downstairs. His dad was as usual, eatting without chewing.

"DAD!" Jazz yelled, as her dad began to slow down.

Jazz told her mom about the gathering and she agreed, that it was a good idea.

"They might also have questions for Danni, too. Cause she's just like me," Danny added.

"True. Who did clone you Danny?" Jack asked.

"A seriously crazed up fruitloop," Danny answered, pretending to not notice Jack's confused face and Jazz's surprised one.

"HE CLONED YOU? Why is he so upsessed with you?" Jazz asked.

"I have no clue," Danny answered sitting down.

"Who are you talking about?" Maddie asked, wanting to know who they were talking about.

"A guy who would kill us if we told you," Danny answered.

Maddie gave up asking and returned to her food.

Danny was about to eat another forkful when, his and Danni's ghost sense went off.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" shouted you should know this by now.

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny shouted back at him.

The Box Ghost stared at him before yelling one last "Beware!", before flying away.

"Danny, why didn't you get him?" Jazz asked.

"Because, he helped me and because he can't do much damage to the town," Danny answered.

"Yeah, the worst he can do is scare people silly!" Danni added.

After dinner Danny, and Jazz got stuck with the dishes. Everything was fine untill, Danny 'accidently' got soap on Jazz's head.

"Hey!" Jazz said, annoyed. Then she spied the hose, and gave an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare," Danny warned.

"Oh I will," Jazz said grabbing the hose and spraying Danny.

Danny picked up a plate, and held it in front of him, hoping that it would stop the water. It did, by refecting the water onto Jazz.

By now, the two were soaking wet.

Danni, who had been sitting at the table, had ducked underneath it, to avoid the water. Jazz looked at herself, and glared at Danny.

"Now I'm all wet!" She whined.

Danny smiled, as he turned himself, and Jazz intagablie, making the water come off them. Jazz smiled, as she thanked Danny, and strated to clean up the water on the floor.

Danni grabbed a towl and helped her as Danny finished the dishes.

After it was cleaned up, Jazz went to her room to read, Danni watched TV, and Danny went back to sleep.

Danny was dreaming about a girl. She looked like an angel. She had bird like wings, with a glowing gold headband. She had a dark purple shirt, and a blue skirt. She was looking at book titles.

"Vlad Davis Masters, Samantha James Manson, Tucker Thomas Foley, ah here it is! Daniel Jackson Fenton," She said pulling a green book, with the words Daniel Jackson Fenton on it.

_His_ name.

"Birth, 1 year old, 2 years old, blah blah blah. Ah hah! Here it is, death." She said, turning to a page.

"Will die at 15 at City Hall, March 14, every person in Amity Park as wittness, dies of poisoning, poison very rare, only one cure, Poisioner,-" She was saying but was cut off, by a man in red and black.

He had black hair with blood red on it, he had black pants, and a black t-shirt, with red flames on it.

"When will I have him?" He asked annoyed.

"Your not getting him Death! I'm working on something to save him right now!" The girl said turning away from 'Death'

"Come on Angel! You know, I know, everyone knows that you can't save the kid!" the man known as 'Death' said.

"I refuse to give up!" the girl, now known as 'Angel' said through her teeth, annoyed.

Death sighed.

"You know what's wrong with you Angel? You have to much hope! We all know the kid can't be saved, but you, try anyway! It's hopeless!" Death said.

"It would be hopeless if you did nothing," Angel replied, grabbing a bottle filled with green liquid in it.

"Your too stubborn Angel! Why, if I was in charge of the lives of people, I would-" Death began, but was cut off by Angel.

"If your going to complain about how I do my job, then leave. NOW!" Angel said pointing towards a blue door.

"But, Angel-" Death began.

"GET OUT!" Angel screamed, blasting him with a gold blast, sending him out the door.

"You know you can't save the kid Angel! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T!" Death shouted as the blast sent he away.

"I'm going to save him. I know I can," mumbled Angel as she poured the green liquid into a big pot, and picked up the book she was reading. (Daniel Jackson Fenton)

She was reading, to herself, the book when Danny felt somebody shake him.

Danny woke up to Danni looking at him..

"Come on, Danny! Your going to be late!" She said as she ran downstairs.

Danny got dressed, he had many questions flying through his head.

What did those people mean by, he can't be saved?  
He was going to die at 15? He turned 15 Friday!

He dies of a rare posion?

Who _was_ the poisoner?

Danny decided that it was just a dream, and that it meant nothing.

Little did he know, it _**did**_ mean something. Something _**very**_ important.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Big cliffie. The dream was important.

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_"Here Danny," Jazz said, handing him some orange juice._

_Danny took it and drained it. After he drank it, his stomach felt a little wierd. He figured that it was because he drank it so fast and left._

_He didn't even notice Jazz's eyes glow red..._


	11. Evio

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts I BET EITHER DEATH OR VLAD IS OVERSHADOWING DANNY!  
but prob not. either way...UPDATE ASAP!  
Danny should totally bring Sam to the dance...and fangirls! lol fangirls and catfights are hilarious! 

fan-girls2.0 AH! this is a cliffhenger to compare. if this was in a contest of worlds biggest cliffhangers, u'd b in the top 5! and there were 2 of them! O.M.G. IF U DONT UPDATE SOON, I'LL...I'LL...WELL I DONT KNOW WHAT ILL DO:'( please update soon! today or tomorrow would b great! cause its either read, or do my h/w. and i don't want 2 do my h/w! H/W WILL DIE! lol update soon!

angel4u185 Gasp! Either Walker(red eyes) , Vlad( most likey,also red eyes) ,or even Dan could've overshadowed Jazz! Update soon!

It's not Walker, Vlad, Death, or Dan Phantom. You'll have to find out in this chapter!

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny went downstairs, still thinking about the dream.

"Here Danny," Jazz said, handing him some orange juice.

Danny took it and drained it. After he drank it, his stomach felt a little wierd. He figured that it was because he drank it so fast and left for school.

He didn't even notice Jazz's eyes glow red, he left.

She glowed green, and a woman, about 22, left her body.

She had a white belt and black skirt that matched her black shirt. Her hands had short white gloves, and her black and white striped hair was down, and it hid her face. On her chest was a symbol.

She smiled at the sight of Jazz on the floor.

"Father will be pleased to know that Danny is now poisoned, and has only 5 months to live!" She said as she phased through the floor into the basment and flew through the portal.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Danni POV** **_Before _**the woman came out of Jazz.

I was watching TV, when I heard Jazz. She was giving Danny some orange juice by the sound of it. Then Danny left the kitchen, said good bye and left for school.

Then I saw a green light in the kitchen, right at the same time my ghost sense went off. Then I heard a voice I've heard before, by I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

I heard her say something, but I couldn't make out what she said. I ran into the kitchen.

I saw a black figure, with a symbol on her chest, though I couldn't see it clearly, I felt like I've seen it before, go through the floor. I was going to go after her, but then I saw Jazz on the floor. She was still alive, I was sure of that. But I didn't really know what to do, so I called my new Mom and Dad. They went to the store.

I used Jazz's cellphone. It rang about 4 times before mom picked it up.

"Hi Jazz. Something wrong?" She asked.

"It's Danielle. Jazz is on the floor, knocked out. I saw a green light from the living room, and heard a woman say something. I didn't know what she said, but she was a ghost because my ghost sense went off. I saw her too. I'm not sure if's Jazz's ok, so I decided to call you," Danni said.

"Hold on, and we'll be right there," Mom said as she hung up.

I pressed **end** on her cellphone, and set it on the table. I started searching for anything that might tell me what the ghost did to her. Then, I saw a bottle in the trash can, that said, 'Evio'. I didn't know what it was, but it was definitely a clue.

As soon as I picked it up, mom and dad came into the kitchen and checked Jazz.

"She's ok, just knocked out," Mom said as she picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Hey dad, I found this in the trash can. I think it may have something to do with the ghost," I said showing him the bottle.

"Give it to your mother. I'm not good with research," He said as mom came downstairs.

"Give me what?" She asked.

I handed her the bottle. She looked at it for one second and then frowned.

"It's Evio. It's a rare poison that has only one cure. The ghost must have given it to Jazz!" She said, as she started to panic.

She called the doctor and asked him about it. He told her to come down there when she wakes up.

"Untill then, we should just try to relax," Mom said as she and dad went downstairs.  
**End Danni's POV.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Casper High

Danny groaned as the 100th girl asked him out.** THEY WERE DRIVING HIM _CRAZY_!**

Danny went to class, and sat down. Bree, Tom, (Bree's friend) Tucker, and Sam would sit around him whenever they were with Danny in his class. Danni promised to do the same when she arrived on Thursday, because she had every class with him. They were together, so that Danny could stop Danni if she began to melt.

Danny went into the class, with Bree siting on his left, Tom on his right, Tucker behind him, and Sam in fornt of him.

_I'm **NOT **surrounded by girls!_ He thought happily.

Mr. Lancer walked in, making everyone become quiet.

"As you all know, the Kirsten Games are this Saturday. Since we removed the dunking game last year because of an almost drowning, (Mr. Lancer looked at Tucker when he said this) we need a new idea for a game. Any ideas?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Mr. Lancer pointed at Dash, who had his hand up.

"How about a wrestling matches?" He asked.

"No! Last time we did that, you sent Mr. Fenton to the hospital!" Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to Tom.

"How about face painting?" He suggested.

"That's good. Something, fun and acceptable," Mr. Lancer commented as he wrote it on a piece of paper.

"Any other ideas?" He added.

He pointed to Bree.

"We could have a small cage, and for two tickets, somebody can send somebody else to jail for five minutes," She suggested, making everybody laugh.

"That's also good, and acceptable," Mr. Lancer said with a smile as he wrote the idea down.

Sam rasied her hand. Mr. Lancer pointed to her.

"Danny could fly use around for about two minutes," She said as everyone started taking about how much they liked it.

"Only if Mr. Fenton agrees," Mr. Lancer said as he, along with everyone else, looked at Danny.

"Uh, sure. And I can ask Danni, if she wants to help," He said.

Mr. Lancer wrote it down, just as the bell rang.

I'm skipping to after school

Danny walked home worried. Jazz was not at school today. It wasn't like Jazz to skip, and she was fine this morning.

Danny walked into the house to find his mom on the couch, looking puzzled and Danni beside her.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, confused

Maddie and Danni told Danny about Jazz.

"Danny, when was the last time you saw Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"I saw her this morning when she gave me some orange juice before I left for school," Danny said.

Maddie's eyes widened.

"Did the juice taste funny?" She asked.

"It made my stomach feel weird, but I thought that it was because I drank it very fast. Why?" He asked, more confused than ever.

"No wonder Jazz was negitive, when she was tested for the poison!" Maddie shouted.

"Mom, your scaring me," Danny said, backing away for her.

"Sorry, but do you know what that means?" Maddie asked.

"No, not really," Danny answered, still confused.

"The ghost overshadowed Jazz to poison you, Danny!" Maddie said.

**"WHAT!"** Danny shouted.

"I think it's true, Danny. I've heard the voice and saw her before, but I can't put my finger on who it is!" Danni said.

"What did she looked like?" Maddie asked.

Danni thought hard and soon she could see clearly in her head the symbol.

"She had a black skirt, black shirt, white belt, white boots, white and black hair. Her hair hid her face, but..." Danni began, but she couldn't finish.

"But what?" Danny asked.

Danni bit her lip.

"But she had our symbol on her chest," Danni said.

Danny and Maddie looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

Danni nodded. Then it hit her.

"Danny, remember Dan Phantom? Your ex-furture self?" Danni asked. Danny had told her about it.

Danny made a face.

"Yes, but I want to forget him!" He said.

Danni gulped.

"I think, that the woman, was my future self," Danni said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_BIG_** cliffie. I'm evil, aren't I?

**SNEAK PEAK!**

_"WHO ARE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO DANNY?" Danni shouted at the woman that had poisoned Danny._

_"You know who am I Danni," She said with a smirk._

_Danni gasped._

_"You are my future self, aren't you?" Danni said._


	12. Meeting the poisoner

angel4u185 O.O Whoia. I would've never thought of that... HUGE cliffie! Update ASAP! 

I'm so smart I amaze myself. LOL jk.

watashi wa jeru desu Interesting. Though for some reason, in your first chapter, when Walker said that Danny Phantom was half ghost half human, I suddenly had the image that instead, Walker said that Danny was half ghost half hamster. Anyways, please continue.

0.o Ok, I'm scarred for life.

Bunny Bubble

omg. huge cliffie. UR EVIL! PURE EVIL!. **wait. if danny's evil future self is the combination of danny phantom and plasmius, then wut is dannielle's furutre self a combination of?** o.O;

danny: no imma die!  
Bunny: dere dere...  
Danny: nO thou art too evil. .  
Bunny: (hugz) we'll find that one cure... somehow.  
danielle: WAH I HAVE A EVIL FUTURE SELF!

uh... im rambling again. nice chap update soon

No one. It's just her.

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny just stared at Danni in surprise, while Maddie stared at them both, confused.

"Who's Dan Phantom?" Maddie asked, breaking the silence. Danny winced.

"You don't want to know," He said.

"Anyway, I don't think so. The ghost could have just dressed that way to throw us off her trail," Danny said.

"True," Danni said, even though she still thought that it was her.

"Why don't we search the Ghost Zone? Some ghost must have seen her. Why not give it a try?" Danny suggested.

After aruging with Maddie, they won, but they had to take the new specter speeders, and they had to be back by 9, or she would drag Jack into the Ghost Zone to look for them.

Danny and Danni stared at the new specter speeders. They were more like motercycles. Danny took the white one, and Danni took the gray one. They were going to split up, and if either one needed help, to contact them on thier speeder's radio.

Danni shivered as she rode on the speeder. She was in human mode, to save energy. She passed doors when she came face to face with Dora. Danny smiled, knowing that Dora was a good ghost.

"Dora!" She called. Dora turned around, and frowned.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom clone. He told me about you," She replied.

"I wondered why you look familiar! How may I help you?" She stated with a friendly smile.

"Have you seen a woman with black and white striped hair, black shirt with matching shirt, white gloves with matching boots and belt. She also had the DP symbol on her chest," Danni said.

Dora thought for a moment before speaking.

"Yes I have. She seemed to be in a hurry and very rude," Dora said.

"Do you know where she went?" Danni asked, hoping she knew.

"She went into that door," Dora replied, pointing to a black door with blood red flames on it.

"Thank you!" Danni said as she rode to the door.

"Good Luck!" Dora called after her.

Danni rode to the door and opened it. The room inside was dark, with only a small white flame lighting up the room. Danni got off the speeder and walked towards the light. When she got close enough, she reached out to touch it, but a white glove grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing here?" A voice demanded.

Danni reconized the voice as the woman who poisoned Danny! Danni jerked her hand away, making the woman come into the light. Danni could now see her face. She had blood red eyes, that matched a deep scar on her cheek.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded again.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHY DID YOU POISON DANNY?" Danni shouted at the woman.

"You know who am I Danni," She said with a smirk.

Danni gasped.

"You are my future self, aren't you?" Danni said.

"Bingo," She said.

"But why are you like this?" Danni asked without thinking.

The older Danielle scowled. (AN Older Danni is Danielle. Young Danni is Danni. Got it?)

"Danny Fenton," She said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Man I'm evil. Sorry it's short.

**Summery.  
**_Danielle tells Danni how she became who she is._


	13. Danielle past and a visit

Bunny Bubble yep, yer evil indeed. xD well its nice to haff my questions answered. though i have one question though, you mentioned that Evio is a rare poisin with one cure and Danny's parents found out that Danny was poisioned. So, how come they're not giving Danny the cure yet? okok maybe i read wrong or something, but that just stuck on my mind ya. nice chappie update soon 

The cure takes a _**very**_ long time to make. About 3 months.

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Danny made you like this?" Danni asked, very suprised.

"Yes, he did. You Dan Phantom?" Danielle asked, as Danni nodded.

_Flashback._

_Danielle had been away for over 10 years, and decided to pay her cousin, Danny a visit. So she flew to Amity Park._

_"Woah. What happened?" She asked when she saw the town in pieces._

_"A new ghost," Said a voice. Danielle turned around and saw Dan Phantom._

_"Danny?" She asked. Dan Phantom nodded._

_"A new ghost destoryed the place. I'll need your help, to stop him," Dan said to Danielle._

_"But, I melt," Danielle said._

_"I can stabelize you," Dan Phantom offered._

_Danielle accepted the offer. Dan Phantom spent about two weeks finding a way to stabelize her, but, he found a way._

_Finally, it was the day Danielle got stabelized.  
"This may hurt," Dan Phantom warned._

_To himself he added, "Very bad," quietly, so that Danielle couldn't hear him._

_He hooked a wire to Danielle's arm, and pressed a button. Instead of stabelizing Danielle, it turned her evil._

_Her eyes glowed red, and she finally got the idea that he was hurting her, not helpng her! She formed a blast and destoryed the machine. She flew away as fast as she could._

_Her red eyes were permanent, and was half evil. She soon gained control over her evil side, and started searching for a way to destory Dan._

_Then, future Vlad came into the picture._

_Future Vlad adopted Danielle, and they soon planned a way for revenge on what Dan Phantom did to them._

_While they did so, Danielle decided to change her outfit._

_Danielle went and found Evio, a rare poison, and had an idea. She would posion younger Danny, and save the future. Vlad liked the idea, so they did it._

_Danielle mixed the poison with some orange juice, because Danny always had orange juice in the morning. Danielle overshadowed Jazz and gave Danny the poison. She threw the bottle in the trash, so that people would suspect Jazz, or Danni of poisoning Danny._

_End of Flashback._

Danni just looked at Danielle when she finished telling her.

"Why did you tell me this?" She asked, confused.

"After, I did it, I felt guilty," Danielle said.

"Oh. So, do you have the cure?" Danni asked.

"Sorry, no," Danielle replied.

"Ok. Well, I've got to go," Danni said, walking towards the speeder.

Danielle just gave a small wave as Danni rode away on the speeder.

Danni contacted Danny with the radio.  
"Danny! I've got a lot of important info!" Danni said into the radio.

"Great! Let's go back," Danny said as he stopped speaking.

A few minutes later, Danni and Danny were both in the lab.

Maddie ran downstairs.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I did!" Danni said as they walked upstairs.

They got a cup of soda, sat down, and Danni told them everything that happened.

"So, she was your future self?" Danny asked.  
Danni nodded as she drunk some of her Coke.

Maddie was still confused about who Dan Phantom was.

"And she doesn't have the cure?" Maddie added.

Danni shook her head.

"But can't you make the cure?" Danni asked.

"I can, but it takes over three months to make! And untill I make it, your goning to be in quite a lot of pain," Maddie said.

Danny winced, as he drunk his soda.

"Hey Danni! I just remembered! The Kirsten Games are this Saturday, and Sam suggested the we flew people around for the new game, since the banned the dunking game. I said that I woulldn't mind doing it, but that I'll have to ask if you want to," Danny said, changing the subject.

"I'll do it untill I start to melt," Danni said.

"Why did they banned the dunking game? Everybody loved it!" Maddie asked.

Danny started laughing.

"Last year, Tucker was in the dunking tank, and when somebody hit the lever, he dunked into the water, but he almost drowned. That was the day everybody learned that he couldn't swim!" Danny said in between laughs. Danni was laughing too.

"Tucker can't swim?" Maddie asked surprised.

"He can now, because Sam taught him, but then he couldn't!" Danny said, still laughing.

"So, can you tell me about some of your adventures?" Maddie asked.

Danny smiled as he began to talk.

About 3 hours later, Danny had told Maddie about the first time he met Skulker, Technus, and the time he met Danni, (carefully leaving out the part about Vlad Masters), and had just finished telling her about Freakshow, before Maddie went to start dinner.

Danni went and helped her. To Maddie's surprise, Danni was a wonderful cook. Danni made a delicious pot of spaghetti, while Maddie made some bread. Maddie had tasted it, and was surprised.

Jack ran upstair, holding what looked like a TV remote.

"I've made the Fenton Ghost Remote! It controls ghosts! See!" Jack said as he pointed it at Danny who was asleep on the couch. Jack pressed the 'shock' button, and Danny screamed as electricity shocked him.

**"JACK FENTON!"** Maddie yelled as she grabbed the remote away and pressed, 'off'. Danny was now sitting on the couch, shaking, from the pain and surprise of it.

Danni called Jazz to tell her it was time for supper as Danny and Jack sat down.

Jazz was goning to bring a friend over for dinner.

Danny was shocked at the sight of Jazz and her friend.

(AN: I'm in a good mood today, so I'm telling you what happens.)

Jazz's knee length hair was now shoulder length. In her hand, was a plastic bag, containing her cut hair.

Her friend was more shocking.

She looked like Angel, the girl from his dream. Was she Angel? She had the same face, hair, outfit, and everything. The only thing that was missing was wings, and a glowing headband.

"Hey Danny! Do you like my hair cut? And this is Kaya. (AN: Pronouned Kay-ya) She's the friend you've been questioning about," Jazz said.

Danny just stared at 'Kaya'.

Kaya smiled as she followed Jazz into the kitchen, to introduce herself to Maddie, Jack, and Danni.

Kaya and Jazz was offering to get the drinks, as Danny walked in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaya, put something in his drink. Danny decided to not drink his Coke, just in case.

Soon everyone sat down, and they started eating, praising Danni for being a good cook.

"So, the meeting thing is when?" Danny asked Jazz.

"Friday, an unfortune day," Jazz said.

"Why?" Danny asked. Jazz stared at him.

"You don't remember? It's your birthday Friday!" Jazz said.

"It is?" Danny asked, surprised.

"And mine!" Danni added.

"Why don't we go out to Olive Garden for Danny and Danni's birthday? Olive Garden has always been Danny's favorite," Jazz suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Danny forgot about what Kaya put in his drink as he drank it all in one drink.

"We need to take you to the doctor, to see how bad the poison is," Maddie said.

To everyone, but Danny's, surprise, Kaya did not ask aout the poison.

After dinner, Kaya thanked them and went outside. Danny looked out the window to see wings come out of 'Kaya's back. Her headband started glowing and Danny smiled. He was right.

Kaya was Angel.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not a big cliffie.

_**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_Danni's first day of school._


	14. Wulf!

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny could have danced for joy. HE WAS RIGHT! Kaya _was_ Angel! But, what did she put in his coke? 

Danny walked upstairs to tell Sam about his dream, and 'Kaya'.

He picked up his phone, and called Sam's nimber. It rang a few times before Sam answered.

"Hey Danny! What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Danny told her everything. Sam was both amazed, and concerned.

"Danny! You should have told me a long time ago!" She said, annoyed.

"I know!" Danny said.

"Danny, you should try and rest, and do anything to keep the poison from spreading!" Sam said, sounding worried.

"Ok, well, I'm going to bed. See ya!" Danny said as he hung up.

Sam said goodbye as she too, hung up. Danny wondered why she acted so worried. He went to bed, forgeting all about it.

He could have swore he heard Jazz call from the hallway, "Clueless!", and wondered why.

He really _**is**_ Clueless isn't he?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny woke up to a cold nose, sniffing him. He opened his eyes and saw Wulf. Now Danny was happy to see him, but he also scared him.

Danny yelped as he fell out of bed.

Wulf said something Danny couldn't understand.

"GHOST!" Yelled you should know this by now, as you-know-you ran into the room with a ghost weapon, in hand, pointing it at Wulf, who hid behind Danny.

"Dad! It's ok! He's a friend!" Danny said as Wulf licked his cheek.

Jack glared at Wulf before walking downstairs.

"What are you doing here Wulf?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Friend, they coming!" Wulf exclaimed.

"Who? who's coming?" Danny asked.

Wulf said something Danny couldn't understand. Then, he had an idea.

"JAZZ!" Danny shouted, as Jazz ran into the room.

"What is-AHHHHHH!" Jazz said, before screaming at the sight of Wulf.

"Jazz! Calm down! Wulf's my friend!" Danny said. Jazz calmed down.

"Now, do you speak Esperanto?" Danny asked, while Jazz nodded.

"Can you translate what Wulf's telling me? Whatever it it, it sounds inportant," Danny said.

Jazz walked up to Wulf, while Wulf talked to her. When he was done, Jazz looked scared.

"Walker's declaring war on the human world," Jazz said, while Danny looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked, as Jazz nodded.

"MOM!" Danny yelled. Maddie ran upstairs and screamed at the sight of Wulf, just like Jazz. She took out a weapon and fired at Wulf, who was pushed out of the way by Danny, who got zapped with the weapon. Danny shouted a little cry of pain as the blast sent him into the wall. Maddie ran to Danny, forgeting all about Wulf.

"Mom! Wulf says that Walker's declared war on the human world!" Danny said as he got up.

Maddie looked shocked as she looked at Jazz, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll alert the mayor. You just get ready for school," Maddie said as she went downstairs to call the mayor.

As soon as she left, Danni ran into the room, happy that she was going to school.

"I'm so happy! I'm finally going to school!" she said jumping up and down.

"Watch out for mobbing fanboys. I've had so much trouble with fangirls it's not even funny!" Danny said.

"Uh, can you two leave so that I can get ready?" Danny asked.

Danni and Jazz went downstairs to let Danny get ready.

Danny was ready and went downstairs. Danni, was eating some bacon and eggs, Jazz was reading, Dad was eating without swallowing, and Maddie was making coffee. As Danny walked past Danni, he stole a piece of her bacon, which made her complain, then went off to school, with Jazz and Danni following him.

Danny walked into school, only to be mobbed by about 30 fangirls. He phased through them and ran to class. He ran through the door of his first class and slammed it shut, startling Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer looked at his panting student, and wondered if a ghost had got him.

Danny must have seen his look, because he simply said, "Fangirls".

Mr. Lancer tried his best to hold back a laugh, as he went back to grading papers. He smiled. Everyone so far had gotten a wonderful grade. Then he saw Danny's.

Danny had gotten a D-, and Mr. Lancer frowned.

_Probley fighting ghosts,_ He thought as he went onto Bree's paper.

"I failed again didn't I?" Danny asked.

Mr. Lancer gave him a _**you think?**_ look. Danny sighed as he put his head on his desk. Danni came in a few moments later.

"Hello Miss. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, not looking up from his papers.

Danni skipped across the classroom and over to Danny. She sat next to him, and waited for class to start.

She smiled a goofy grin as the rest of the class came in. Sam, Tucker, and Bree quickly surrounded Danny so that fangirls couldn't.

All of the fangirls were upset, as they sat down.

(AN I am _**VERY**_ lazy today, so I'm skipping to Friday,)

Danny woke up to Danni jumping on him.

"Danni, get off me!" Danny mumbled.

"Then get up! We have the meeting today! Oh! And they canceled school so that everyone can watch us!" Danni said as she got off the bed and ran downstairs.

Danny sighed as he got up. He made a face. He had to wear a suit, and boy did he hate suits!

He put on the suit his mom had given him and tried to do his tie. Jazz came into his room and gave a small giggle as she watched her brother try to do his tie.

"Need some help?" Jazz asked as she walked in, still giggling.

"Yes! I hate this suit!" Danny growled as Jazz did his tie.

"I know! I love this dress, but I hate this heels!" Jazz replied as she finished doing Danny's tie.

Danny took a good look at Jazz. She had a pretty red dress that went down to her ankels. She had matching shoes and headband.

"Are you ready?" Danni asked, standing in the doorway. Danni had a dress like Jazz's, only her's was black. She had on white sandels, with a matching necklace.

"Wow! You look good Danielle!" Jazz said, smiling.

"Can we go now?" Danny asked.

Danny, Danni, and Jazz went downstairs. Maddie had a bright blue dress, while Jack just simply had his tie over his jumpsuit.

"Get in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack said loudly as he went out the door, tripping on his way out.

Everyone followed, and got in, putting thier seatbelts on tight.

"Be warned. Dad is not the best driver," Jazz whispered to Danni before Jack started driving, with everyone hanging on for dear life.

When they got there, everyone ran out of the RV as fast as they could. Danni and Danny went backstage, while everyone else went to take a seat.

Danny and Danni met with the mayor, who told them that two girls would introduce them, and tell them the basics. The two girls were 8 year old Marie, and 8 year old Jenna. Jenna was going to get Danni's basics, while Marie did Danny.

Danny watched as Marie wrote down, Danny Phantom/ Danny Fenton.

"How old are you? Marie asked.

"I just turned 15 today," Danny answered.

"Thier doing this on you birthday? That stinks!" Marie said as she wrote down, 15.

"What is the most annoying ghost you've ever fought?" Marie asked.

"The Box Ghost," Danny said as the Box Ghost floated by and took a box.

"BEWARE!" He shouted as Marie laughed and put down, the box ghost.

"What is the hardest ghost you've ever fought?" Marie asked as the Box Ghost flew for his after life.

"Pariah Dark," Danny answered, and Marie put down, Pariah Dark.

"Do you have any ghost friends?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Wulf, Clockwork, The Dairy King, Danielle, and Dora," Danny said as she put that down.

"I think that's it. Thanks!" Marie said as she gave him a smile.

A few minutes later, Jenna finished with Danni. The Mayor told them to introduce them. Danny could hear them talking.

"Good morning! Our speaker today is Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, and Danielle Fenton aka Danielle Phantom. Danny just turned 15 today, the most annoying ghost he ever fought was The Box Ghost, the hardest ghost is Pariah Dark, and his ghost friends are Wulf, Clockwork, The Dairy King, Danielle Phantom, and Dora," He heard Marie say.

"Danielle Fenton aka, Danielle Phantom just turned 13 today, the most annoying ghost she ever fought was also, the Box Ghost, the hardest ghost was Vlad Plamius, and her ghost friends are Wulf, Clockwork, The Dairy King, Danny Phantom, and Dora. Before we begin, we have some rules." Jenna said.

"1. _**No**_ questions about his personal life.  
2. Raise your hand, and Danny or Danielle, _**will**_ call on you. Wait your turn!  
3. Please give Danny and Danielle the respect they deserve!  
4. Questions such as, will you marry me, or will you go out with me, are forbended!" Marie said.

"Thank you. Please welcome Danielle and Daniel Fenton!" Jenna said as she and Marie went offstage, and into two seats.

Danni and Danny went on stage, and Danny thought he was going to go blind, for there were so many cameras taking pictures!

Danny and Danni went up to the microphone, ready to face the press.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took a while. I was grounded.

_**SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_Danni and Danny face the press._


	15. Phantoms VS Press

-StarPhantom-  
lol! that last line was funny! is danny gonna take bree or sam to the dance? 

Phantom-Princess93 Have him ask sam in front of Paulina, Star, Sarah, Susan, Nicole and bree

So you guys have wished it, then so shall it be!

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny glanced nervously around to crowd. He saw Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Susan, Sarah, Bree, Tom, Nicole, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Grandma and Grandpa, Clockwork, Val- wait a minute.

_**Clockwork?**_

Wait, not just Clockwork.

Wulf, and Dora _**too?**_

The halfa stood there, surprised. Danielle saw his shock and poked him, sending Danny out of La la land.

"Uh, hi. I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my sister, Danielle. As you all know, we are the Phantoms, and had arranged this little, er, _**big**_ get together, to answer questions. So, any questions?" Danny began as he saw many hands go into the air.

Danni pointed to a reporter, who stood up.

"So, Danny, what are you exactly?" He asked.

"I'm a halfa. Half human, half ghost," Danny answered as he pointed to a woman.

"Danielle, you said you were Danny's clone, am I correct? Who cloned you?" She asked.

"We can't tell you, I'm sorry. The person would kill us if we did," Danni answered as she pointed to a little boy.

"How many powers do you have?" He asked.

"We have a lot," Danni said as Danny pointed to Valerie.

"You did you destroy the town? And attacked the mayor along with robbing banks?" She asked, angerly.

"The town damaged is not to blame on us! We don't have a perfect aim, and we can't control what we get thrown into," Danni said.

"And the mayor was overshadowed by an enemy of mine who wants my life to be as horrible as possible. About the robbing banks, do you guys even notice that my eyes were red instead of green? I was controlled by Freakshow. Want proof? Ask him!" Danny added, as he pointed to a little girl.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Valerie looking guilty.

"Why are those ghost in the back here?" She asked, ponting to the three ghosts in the back.

Everybody started freaking out as they screamed.

_Oh great. Just **great,**_ Danny thought.

"STOP IT!" Danny shouted as everyone began to calm down.

Everyone looked at the halfa, wondering why he was so calm. Danny walked over to the ghosts.

"This is Wulf. He's a friend," Danny said as Wulf licked him.

"This is Dora. She's also a friend," Danny said as Dora waved.

"And this is Clockwork. He's a really good friend," He said as Clockwork smiled.

"Now, clam down! Thier harmless," Danny said as he walked onstage, and pointed to Paulina.

"Who are you taking to the Casper High Dance?" She demanded.

"I don't know," He snapped as Danielle pointed to a man.

"What is worse? The press, or fans?" He asked.

"Fans," They both answered, as Danny pointed to a girl.

As the girl asked her question, Danny's legs were begining to hurt. He had been standing for over 3 hours. He floated in the air, his feet crossed. Danni saw this, and copied his actions, only she sat differently, due to her dress.

This only freaked everybody out.

Again.

"Calm down! You already knew I could do that!" Danny snapped as eeryone calmed down, remembering that they did know that.

This happened for about 6 more hours before it ended.

After the meeting thing, Danny and Danni were tired, and cranky. Paulina walked up to Danny.

"Will you go to the Dance with me?" She asked for the billionth time. Danny tried his best to not strangle her.

"NO!" Danny snapped. Paulina looked hurt as she walked away.

His Grandpa chuckled.

"Too many fangirls?" he asked.

Danny nodded.

"Just to bug ya, who are you taking?" He asked.

"I want to take Sam but-" Danny began.

"But what?" His grandpa asked.

"I don't know if she'll say yes," Danny said.

"Clueless," His grandpa muttered.

"I am not!" Danny protested. "Wait, why do people call me clueless?"

"Becasue Sam likes ya!" He grandpa said.

"I know. She's my best friend," He said as grandpa smacked his head.

"Sweetie, Sam has a crush on you," His grandma said.

"Really?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes, she does. Now go ask her!" His grandpa said as he pushed Danny towards Sam.

"Um, Sam?" Danny said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, confused.

"Want to go to the Dance tonight?" He asked. Sam just stared at him.

"Uh, sure," She said, secretly happy. He asked _**her**_! Out of every other girl!

"Come on lovebirds! Let's go to Olive Garden for Danny and Danni's birthday!' Tucker said as everyone, including him, Sam and Grandma and Grandpa, got into the R.V. (Tucker and Sam were invited)

For once, Danny and Sam didn't complain about the lovebird comment.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short.

PS! I was going to have Jazz's date dump her, and Danny takes her, but since people wanted him to ask Sam, I decided to have him ask Sam.

No sneak peak or summery. Sorry.


	16. The Dance

Bunny Bubble aw being grounded means no comp? (shares your agony and pain) ah well anyway, nice chappie so glad you could update though, i thought u died XD um, if someone asks about whether danny's gay or not.. does that count? xD srry i had to type that outta my system . anyway nice chappie lol i get lazy 2 sometimes and um **shouldn't danny have included dan phantom?** just wondering nice chap update soon 

He wants to forget him. Plus, it will make them think he's plotting or something.

acosta perez jose ramiro

Good chapter. Poor Wulf! He is just delivering a message, and almost got blasted!  
Keep the good writing.

PotterPhan21 That's cool. Good chapter. Clueless has a clue. Hee, hee. See you in the next chapter.

Bunny Bubble NO i don't want Danny to be with Sam.. you're too cruel! stick with the original idea... (sobs)  
o well nice chapter nevertheless. **And where do Danny's grandparents come from?** (state)?

No clue.

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I'm skipping the dinner. Nothing intresting happened there.)

After dinner was the Dance.

Joy.

Danny kept his suit on while Sam changed.

Sam came out of the bathroom. Danny just stared at her. He thought she was wearing the one from the other dance, but boy was he wrong!

Sam had a dress with a purple top, and the bottem part black. The purple top had a strap about three inches wide, and had matching purple boots. her hair was the same from the dance, exept for her purple stripes.

Sam caught Danny staring, along with a dateless Tucker. Jazz and Danni was telling her how they loved it.

Danni was wearing a black dress with white trimming, and shoes. Her hair was completely down.

Jazz had a long red dress, and shoes. Her newly cut hair was in a ponytail flip.

Sam seemed to enjoy the attention, untill it was time to go. The five was going together. They walked down to Casper High.

When they got there, everyone was staring at Danny and Sam. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead, buried, a ghost, then dead again.

Sam and Danny went to the dance floor as some music started.

"So, did you get the part?" Danny asked. Everyone knew that Sam and Danny were in Drama Club. Danny was sure that Sam was going to get the part of Fancy in the play.

"Yeah. I'm Fancy. Did you get a part?" Sam answered.

"I got the part of Prince John," Danny said. At that point, Valerie came in the gym.

"Do you mind if I 'kidnap' Valerie for a minute?" Danny asked, using his fingers for the kidnap.

"Sure," Sam said.

Danny smiled as he went over by the door and turned invisible. He went up to Valerie, and phased them out of the gym. Valerie was scared for a minute, but then was angry.

"DANNY! PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted.

"We need to talk to Valerie. You've been avioding me ever since this happened," Danny said as he lowered them down by a pond.

Valerie growled as she turned her back to him.

"Come on, Red Huntress. Talk to me," He said. Valerie's eyes grew wide.

"I don't know what your talking about," She insisted.

"Valerie, I've known since day one. You can stop pretending," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"You knew? And you still wanted to be friends?" She asked.

"Yes. Valerie, your a great person, just confused," Danny replied.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't know and-" Valerie began.

"I's ok. Just, don't do it again," Danny said, cutting her off.

"I won't," Valerie promised.

"We'd better get back before fangirls kill Sam," Danny said as he flew them back.

He put Valerie down and turned visible. He walked back over to Sam.

"Did it go well?" She asked.

"Yep," He answered as they started dancing again.

"Danny!" Tucker called, as Danny walked over confused.

"Yea?" Danny asked.

"Paulina said that she would dance with me if you go out with her. Will you _**PLEASE?"**_ Tucker begged. Danny made a face.

"No," Danny replied.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything!" Tucker said.

_**"Anything?"**_ Danny asked, his eyes glowing green. Tucker gulped.

"No way. NO!" Tucker yelled.

"If you want to dance with Paulina, you will, Tucker. You will," Danny said.

"Fine!" Tucker growled.

"I accept!" Danny said.

Tucker brightened as he danced with Paulina.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, walking over to her date.

Danny told her.

"You aren't!" Sam said giggling.

"Oh I am!" Danny replied as they got some punch and enjoyed the dance.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny, Danni, and Jazz dropped off Tucker and Sam at thier houses and went home.

Danni and Jazz laughed at what torcure Tucker was going to go though.

"Can I take pictures?" Danni asked.

"Get double prints for me," Jazz said.

"Oh, I'll get triple prints!" Danni said.

They were laughing thier head off when they came through the door.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked as Jack ran upstairs, and Grandma and Grandpa looked up from the T.V

Danny told them, and Jack, and Grandpa laughed.

"Honey, don't you think that's a little too much?" Maddie asked.

"I agree with your Mother," Grandma agreed.

"He did say he'd do anything," Danny said as the three went upstairs.

Danny went into his room and went to bed. He couldn't wait for Tucker's torture!

And _**could**_ wait for his date with Paulina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How am I going to torture Tucker you may ask? You'll have to find out!


	17. Kirsten Games

Sorry no updates. I had to study for a test, and was grounded. The good news is, I got a B! To make it up, I made this chapter extra long. 

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
-----------------------------------------------  
Danny woke up unusally early the next day. He just couldn't wait to torcure Tucker! He walked downstairs, were his grandpa was making coffee.

"Hi Danny, Seems as though we have a fourth ghost hunter in the family. Now if can just convince Jazz and your grandma," He said with a grin.

Danny chuckled as he got a poptart, and orange juice. His grandfather was a ghost hunter like his parents, but he researched more than hunted these days. Grandma was a doctor, but she retired last month.

"I can't wait to see Tucker at the Kirsten Games. It's gonna be priceless!" He grandpa exclaimed as he sat down.

"I know. It's revenge. He made me do it last year," Danny replied.

"I remember that. I still have photos of that," His grandpa said.

"I thought I burned them," Danny said with a frown.

"I managed to save four, but that's all," He said.

Danny finished his poptart as Jazz came down. Jazz got breakfast, while Danny went to watch T.V. Danni and Maddie came down a few minutes later, followed by Grandma. Jack was the last one up.

As Jazz walked to watch T.V. with Danny, she tripped and made a crashing noise.

**"GHOST!"** Grandpa yelled, waving his coffee mug.

"Relax George, it was just Jazz," Grandma said as she got herself some coffee.

Grandpa put down his mug and settled down. Danni smiled as she went over to Jazz and Danny.

"Sweetie, when do you have to be at the Kirsten Games?" Grandma asked as she glanced at the clock.

"1:00, why?" Danny replied.

"Because it's 7:00, and we don't want you to be late," Grandma said as she put her cup in the sink.

At that time, Danny's cellphone rang. Danny reconised the number and groaned. It was Paulina.

"What is it?" Maddie asked. Danny quickly told them about the date with Paulina.

Danny answered the phone.

"Hi Danny! About our date, why don't we go to a movie at nine?" Paulina asked.

"Sure," Danny replied, wanting to throw up.

"See you then. Bye!" Paulina said as she hung up the phone. Danny did the same.

"Wait a second. Isn't Paulina that girl you drool over?" Grandpa George asked, confused.

"Yeah, but she likes Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. That's why I've been mobbed by girls all week," Danny said. Grandpa spit out his coffee and laughed. Danny gave him a glare.

"Sorry, but isn't that what you've been wanting?" Grandpa asked.

"Not anymore," Danny replied, as he went upstairs to do something untill his date with Paulina.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walked down the street to Paulina's house to pick her up for thier date. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Paulina. She had on a pink shirt, with a blue jean skirt. Her hair was down, as usual. She looked pretty.

_Yikes. I'm falling for her again,_ Danny thought.

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Paulina squealed as she grabbed Danny. Danny rolled his eyes as they went to the movie theater.

When they got there, they decided on a movie, and went inside to see it. Danny wasn't sure what the movie was, because every five seconds, Paulina would distract him, whether it was trying to kiss him, or staring at him.

Danny thought that he could rejoice when the movie was over. Danny walked Paulina home, and then flew home to do something untill the Kirsten Games. Danny glanced at his watch. It was 12:00. He had an hour before the Kirsten Games.

Danny got home, ate lunch, and watched T.V. untill the games.

1:00 came way too fast. Danny sighed as he got into the car and held on for his halfa life as his Dad drove to Casper High.

Everyone got out of the car and walked up to the school. Danny looked around and saw Tucker, trying to hide behind Sam.

Danny smirked as he got Tucker and dragged him up to the volenteer sign in. Tucker growled as he signed in and went to his post. Danni got her camera ready as Tucker put on a costume.

"This is **_so _**embarssing," Tucker scowled as a group of kids laughed at him.

Tucker was dressed up as the clown kids threw water balloons at. The clown costume looked unfortunaly, like a girly dress.

"It's called revenge," Danny said as Danni laughed and took pictures.

Jazz, and Sam did the same.

"Get me some prints, would ya?" Danny asked Sam.

"Oh I'm getting more than double!" Sam said as she snapped some more pictures before walking around to play some games.

"Ready guys?" Jazz asked Danni and Danny.

They nodded as they walked to the sign in. They signed thier names before heading to a booth outside.

"Hello, you must be the Phantoms?" A girl with brown hair and a black shirt asked.

They nodded.

"Ok. Your going to fly people around the school twice. That's about five minutes per person. Afterwards, if you want, you can sign autograhs for everyone, and do a little show. The last two is up to you guys," She said as she walked away.

In a blink of an eye, about five kids were in line. Danny went ghost and picked up a little girl about 5 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Danni did the same, and picked up a boy about 3 years old.

Danny flew the girl around the school twice, and put her down.

"Thank you!" She said as she ran to a nearby woman, whom she told about the the ride.

Danny sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
-  
After six hours of flying kids, Danny and Danni were tired. The little girl Danny flew first came back after an hour, and Paulina, plus many other fangirls, came back every 10 minutes.

The same girl who explained the booth came over to the tired halfas.

"Do you want to do autograhs or a show?" She asked.

"We'll do autogahs, but not the show. We're pretty tired," Danni answered.

"I understand. By the way, I'm Alice," She said as she walked inside, with the two Phantoms following her.

Alice lead them to the gym, which had three other people signing autograhs.

In the first booth was Rock Angelz, a famous band that Sam and Danni loved. In fact, Sam was getting an autograh from them right now.

In the second one was some smart, old guy Jazz admired. Danny saw Jazz getting his autograh.

In the third one was J.K Rowling, the writer of Danny's favorite book series, Harry Potter.

"It's J.K Rowling! The writer of Harry Potter!" Danni squealed quietly.

Danny smiled as he sat down at the fourth booth. Danni did the same.

Danny saw the same girl with blues eyes, and blonde hair come over towards them. Danny and Danni signed a paper, and she smiled.

"Thanks. Your my heros!" She said as she ran to show her parents.

Next was Paulina. Danny and Danni rolled thier eyes as they signed the papers.

"I had fun on our date. Want to do it again sometime?" She asked, giving him a smile.

"Maybe," He replied as she went over to J.K. Rowling, a little depressed.

Danny and Danni signed for about 500 more people, before they were alowed to go. When they were able to go, Danni walked quickly over to Rock Angelz to get thier autograh. Danny could hear them talking. Danny went over to J.K. Rowling to get her autograh.

J.K. Rowling was signing an autograh for Tucker.

"I didn't know you read Harry Potter Tuck," Danny said as Sam got J.K. Rowling's autograh.

"I don't. I listen to them on my PDA!" Tucker replied with a goofy grin on his face.

Danny chuckled as he got J.K. Rowling's autograh. Danni came a few moments later to get J.K. Rowling's autograh.

After the signinngs, it was time for the shows.

First was J.K. Rowling, answering questions, then there was Rock Angelz, who performed a song.  
Last was the smart, old guy, who taught them something Danny couldn't remember for it was boring.

As they all went home, Jack blathered on about his prizes. He had won a yo-yo, some candy, a plastic cow, and a rubber lizard.

Jazz had won a short book, some candy, a plastic horse, and a rubber snake that creeped her out so much, she gave it to Danny.

Grandpa had laughed and took pictures of Tucker the whole time.

Grandma helped with cooking to food for everyone.

Maddie didn't play anything because she had voulenteered at a booth, like Danny and Danni.

They all got home in one piece, as they got ready for bed. It had been a long day.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny woke up the next morning in a good mood.

He got dressed, and as soon as he was done, his cellphone rang. He saw that Nicole was calling.

"But how did they-_**Tucker, your a dead man!"**_ Danny growled to himself as he answered the phone.

"Hi Danny!" Nicole said, excited.

"Hi Nicole," Danny said as his good mood went away.

"Want to go to a movie or something?" Nicole asked.

"No thanks. I have plans." Danny replied. It was true. Sam, Tucker, and him were going to the mall that day.

"Oh. Bye," Nicole said as she hung up. Danny did the same.

Danny went ghost and flew to the mall, invisible. Tucker was so going to pay!

He turned back when he got there, and looked for Tucker and Sam. He saw they by the fountain.

Danny came over them, trying his best to not strangle Tucker.

Meanwhile...

Angel was tired. She had been working for five days strait to finish the cure. She had given Danny half of it, and now she needed to finish the rest. If she kept working, she would finish it by Tuesday.

"Your wasting your time Angel," Death said in a sing song voice.

"Get out, or I'll throw you out," Angel said as she measured the liquid. She was tired and cranky. Why did Death have to pick on her now?

"Come on Angel, don't be rude. Your always so preppy, and happy, and today you look like you'll kill the next person you see!" Death said.

"Be quiet, or get out before you find out what kind of life eqisits after the after life!" Angel growled as she stirred the purple-redish liquid.

"Fine, be mean. Kill all the little bunny rabbits, and squirrlies while you at it," Death said a in little girl voice.

Angel grabbed Death by his shirt and dragged him to the door. She threw him as hard as she could out the door, and sent him flying.  
-  
While Angel was finishing the cure, and Death was taking an unplanned trip across the country, Danny, Tucker and Sam had just finished thier time at the mall.

Danny walked home, invisible, to avoid fangirls.

He closed the door and went to bed, still tired from yesterday.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Skipping to school.

Danny walked into Casper High. Dash must have found his courage, because Danny found himself in a locker. Danny simply phased through it, which made Dash scream like a little girl, and run.

Danny got his books, and went to class, not noticing the hooded figure following him.


	18. Drama Club

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walked out of school, happy that the day was over. His happyness vanished as he felt somebody grab him. His kidnapper was the hooded figure! The hooded person teleported to a room filled with potions and books. The person tied him down in a chair, with his arms free, and walked over to the table. The person took off the cloak, to reveal Angel. She grabbed a purplelish liquid, and walked over to him. 

"Drink it," She commanded, handing him the liquid. Danny made a face.

"No way am I drinking that!" Danny protested.

Angel rolled her eyes, and got a needle connected to a tube. Danny's eyes widden.

"I'll drink it," He said, taking the liquid, and drinking, it, only to nearly cough half of it back up.

"All done," Angel said, as she teleported him back to the school.

Danny got up, from the ground, and ran towards Sam to Drama Club.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Danny and Sam walked into the Center Stage. The Center Stage was were all the plays and town meetings took place. It was also were Drama Club was.

"Your early!" Thier Drama teacher, Ned, said, as he walked towards them.

"We are? Weird. My watch must be fast," Sam said as she tapped her watch.

"Well, I could give you your costumes. Come over here," Ned said as he went over the a box.

Ned opened the box to reveal,

"HA HA! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" You know who shouted before flying away.

"I've always thought that guy was funny," Ned chuckled as he took out four coustumes.

One of the two Ned handed Danny were fancy dress clothes, while the other was everyday clothes. The dress clothes were like the suit he wore to the Q&A meeting. The everyday clothes were made of a green shirt, with dark blue pants.

Ned handed Sam the other two one costumes. Sam was horrified at them.

They were_** pink.**_

"Ned, can I please make this black?" Sam asked.

"Sure, just change it back after the opening nights," Ned said with a chuckle.

Sam was glad that Ned understood her gothic ways.

Danny and Sam put thier costumes on a chair and took thier scripts from Ned. They decided to practice untill a certain fangirl came in.

Paulina.

"Is it to late to sign up for Drama Club?" Paulina asked.

"Nope. You wanna try out for the play Fancy? We already have some places taken, but we need a lot more people," Ned said.

"Sure! May I have a scripts?" Paulina

Ned gave her a script, and Paulina went on stage to try out.

"I'm trying out for Fancy!" She declared.

"Sorry Paulina, but we already have Fancy, and Prince John. Why not try some other part?" Ned suggested, as Paulina looked heartbroken.

"I'll try out for Kayla!" She said as she acted out the part.

Ned was pleased with her talents, and she got the part of Kayla.

As soon as everyone else came in, they got a part, and began to practice.


	19. Angel and Clockwork

Disclaimer-I only own this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Danny did the same thing. Got a shower, dressed, and stole Danni's bacon. But instead of going to school, his mom took him to the doctor, to see how much the poison's spread.

Maddie dragged her son into the doctor's office, and went into the room to be examined.

Dr. Laura checked Danny all over, then did a blood sample. The sample would tell them how much poison's in him, how far it's spread. After a few minutes, the results were in. Dr. Laura laughed after seeing the results.

"There is no posion in him! You people are nuts!" She said as Maddie looked puzzled. She and Danny left a laughing doctor and went to Casper High.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile.  
Angel was flipping through a book titled, _**Ghost Healings**_. She finally found a permant cure for Danny when a certain time master came in.

"Angel, What have you done? You have messed with time!" He said, a little angry. Messing with time was his job!

Angel gave a noise of anger and anoyance at the arrival.

"Listen. I had no choice. It was either let the kid die, and have to world go with him, or help him, and let the world, and him, live!" She snapped anoyed. Can't these people just leave her **_alone?_**

Clockwork sighed. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I guess I can let it go," He said quietly.

"Aw, does little Clocky don't want to admit I'm right?" She asked in a baby like voice. Clockwork glared at her.

"Just because your my older sister doesn't mean you have to brag about it!" Clockwork growled.

It was true. Clockwork and Angel were were brother and sister, but Angel was older. Thier father was Father Time, who controled everything, but as the years past, he gave the power to his children.

Angel, the oldest, was given the resposiblity of people's lives. She had a book that told her everything about the person, and every time a baby was born, a new book appeared.

Clockwork was given the power to control time.

Mother Nature was in charge of the Earth. She had long brown hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a green, blue, orange, and yellow dress.

Death was in charge of people's deaths, and afterlives. You already know what he looks like.

Mulan, was in charge of all defence, and attacking moves, weapons, and war. She had short black hair, with blue eyes, she wore a long sleeved green and tan shirt, that matched her tan pants. She had a black belt around her waist.

Spirit was in control of the holidays. She had on whatever went with the holiday that was coming up.

Jak was in charge of all the monsters and beasts. He had grey skin, with pure black eyes. He had grey hair, with horns coming out of his head. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt, with tan pants, and brown boots. He also had purple bolts of electricity coming out of him all the time.

Lovely was given the power of love. She had a pink and red dress, with black hair, and blue eyes.

Angel giggled for the first time in days as she wrote down the perment cure. Then, she starting glowing, which worried her. When she glowed, it meant that something was wrong. She went to her computer, and growled in anger as she saw the alerted message.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know it's short!


	20. It's Time

egyptianqueen777

you really take long to update. anyway, i guess it was godd, but was their a point to be made about you explaining the siblings of Clockwork and Angel?

Yes, because they will appear in the future, and I'm sorry! I'm in school, have lot of homework, plus other stories to update! I can only do one thing at a time!

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel growled as Clockwork peeked over her shoulder. Clockwork went pale.

"Oh no," Clockwork said, as he backed away.

"WULF!" Angel called. Wulf phased into the room.

"Tell Danny that it's time, and bring his here as fast as you can!" She said and Wulf clawed his way into the real world, to get Danny.

"We need the family," Angel said, walking towards the door.

Clockwork stared after his older sister stupidly, until she dragged him out the door, to gather the family.  
-  
Danny sat on his bed, studying for his test, when Wulf clawed his way to his room.

"Wulf?" Danny asked, confused. Why was Wulf here?

"Angel says time!" Wulf said the best he could in English.

"Huh?" Danny asked stupidly. Wulf grabbed him, and clawed his way to Angel's layer. He hopped in, where Angel and her family was.

"Danny! It's time!" Angel said once she saw them.

"Time for what?" Danny asked.

"War, remember! Walker decleared war on you world!" Mulan said, walking over to a table.

"Ok, Danny. Everything's ready. You just need to lead, and learn the plan," Spirit said, as Danny went pale.

"ME? Why me? Why not my mom?" He whined.

"Because, besides Mulan, your the strongest person we have! Now, you can either lead this, or we'll give your soul to Death," Angel said, pointing to Death.

"I'll do it," Danny said, as they prepeared for war.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is also short, but GIVE ME A BREAK!1


	21. Grandpa

Disclaimer-I only own this story

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made plans, before Danny had to go. Wulf made him a portal, and Danny went home. Danny ran towards his mom to tell her about it. His mom, Danni, and Jazz were talking, and found Danny's news intresting.

"But, we need some help though," Danny added.

"Why not grandpa? He was in a war," Jazz asked, glancing at the sleeping grandpa on the couch.

"That's a good idea, but he fell down the stairs this morning, and we had to take him to the hospital. You need to wait a bit. Now could you three watch him while I'm gone? Your grandma and father went to visit a friend," Maddie said as she went out the door.

The door shutting woke grandpa, who sat up.

"Ello, Danny, Danni, Jazz! Come talk to me! Has anything intresting happened lately?" Grandpa asked.

Danny told him everything, and grandpa scowled.

"I miss all the fun, don't I?" He asked as he got some coffee.

"Basicly," Danni replied.

"Aw," Grandpa said, but told the three what they would need to know.

"You know, I kinda excited about this!" Danni said.

"Before you get into this war, you still need to be stablized!" Danny pointed out. Danni sighed, relizing this.

"I heard your mother talk about the machine that stops that melting of hers. She said it was almost time to use," Grandpa said as he sat back down on the couch.

The phone next to Danny rang.

"Could one of you get it?" Danny asked.

"Why can't you get it?" Jazz asked.

"I'm scared. It might be a fangirl," Danny replied.

"JUST ANSWER IT!" Danni yelled as Danny picked it up.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone as the girls and Grandpa went upstairs.

"Hi hi!" said a voice Danny didn't reconize, but could tell that it was a little girl.

"Who is this?" Danny asked.

"Julie. I want to say thank you for protecting Amity Park. I got to go, bye!" said 'Julie' as she and Danny hung up.

Danny sighed as he to bed, tired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short.


	22. War

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
While the human world was asleep, Walker was getting his goons ready for war. 

That is, untill Sara walked in.

Sara was Walker's 13-year old daughter. She had green eyes, and long white hair. She wore a white shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and black pants with brown shoes.

"Daddy, I want to join the war," Sara said, her arms crossed over her chest, and green eyes demanding.

"Maybe some other war," Walker said as he turned back to his goons.

"NO! I want to join this war!" Sara said, putting her hands to her hips as she stomped her foot.

Walker sighed, know that Sara would not rest untill she joins.

"Alright. You must be very careful though, I don't want anything to happen to you," Walker said.

Sara walked out of the room, happy that she got her way.

But then, Sara_** always**_ got what she wanted.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was war day.Danny had to go to the Ghost Zone at 9:30, and they had to pick up some people who had voulenteered to help in the war.

Danni flipped through the T.V. channels, and saw some Barney show, which she flipped to the next channel quickly.

"Joy to the world, Barney's dead. We barbaqued his head. Don't worry about the body, we'll flush it down the potty," Danny sang, as Danni couldn't stop laughing.

"O dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skies, crashing into trees. The snow is turning red, I am almost dead, waking up in the hospital with stiches in my head!" Danni sang as Jazz came in.

"O, deck the halls with gas-o-lina, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Light a match and watch it gleam, Fa la la la la la la! Watch the houses burn to ashes! Fa la la la la la la la! Aren't ya glad ya played with matches, Fa la la la la la la la!" Jazz sang as she sat on the couch.

(AN I give my friend, Taylor, credit for making up the 'deck the halls with gas-o-line' song. And if you read The Hovercar 5000, yes, the crazy guy in there is based off my friend)

Danny and Danni laughed untill they couldn't breathe.

"Time to pick up the kids!" Thier grandpa called as they all gathered into the car.

Grandpa drove, revealing to be just as bad of a driver as Dad. They managed to pick up everyone, and go into the Ghost Zone in one piece.

Unfortunely, the people were Kwan, Dash, Paulina, Star, Sam, Valerie, Susan, Sarah, Nicole and Bree.

Great.

Jack, Dash, and Kwan were helping with the armor, and weapons. Paulina, Susan, Sarah, Nicole, Star, Bree, Maddie, Danni, Jazz, Grandma, Sam, Valerie, Angel, Mother Nature, Spirit, and Lovey were going to play doctor to the hurt, and the rest were fighting.

When in the Ghost Zone, every ghost Danny had ever fought, minus Walker and his goons, were there, along with hundreds he didn't know. Dash and Kwan helped Danny put his armor on.

"Danny?" Dash said, nervously.

"Yeah?" Danny replied, curious.

"We're sorry for beating you up all the time. We really are," Kwan finished.

"I kinda don't really care about that right now. I just want to come back alive," Danny said,

Dash, and Kwan nodded, understanding, as Ember came over, apparently having no idea on how to put on armor, for the armor was put on wrong. Dash and Kwan helped her put on her armor, and went to pass out weapons.

Everyone wished him luck as everyone went outside to war.

Danny followed everyone out onto the field, ready to fight.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The war began a bit later, and everyone starting destroying one another. Some ghosts were on the ground as blood poured out from wounds, others kept on fighting, and the rest were picking up the injuryed and taking them to be cared for. Danny had somehow, managed to stay alive as fought his way up to Sara. Danny didn't know it, but Sara was an exellent fighter, and was the one who had taken down most of thier side's men. Danny found out that out the hard way, when Sara starting giving his serious injuries. Danny was so busy trying to keep up with Sara's fast attacks, he didn't even notice Walker, who had shot him with a weapon no human knew about. Danny screamed as his world fell into darkness.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gasp. What did I do to Danny?


	23. The End! Or is it?

Bunny Bubble

xD ghasps sara sounds ebil

I based Sara off of me, becasue I'm a spoiled, and evil brat, but I wouldn't hurt Danny.

Blackstar456 That did you do to Danny? advances on ghostanimal with bat in hand What did you do to him?  
Great story, by da way... :D

AH!

Egyptian Ghost Kitty OMG!  
hehehe.  
The war began a bit later, and everyone started destroying one another.  
I'm gonna have deck the halls with gasoline stuck in my head for all eternity...

My friend made it up.

Anonymous Reader13 Nice update, but wouldn't ectoplasm be flowing from the wounds?

I did that to see who noticed!

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam saw Danny as he fell down in the field, most likely dead. Dash and Kwan ran through the field, taking people who needed medical attention to a house. They took Danny, along with Ember, and The Box Ghost. Paulina, Maddie, and Sam took care of Danny, Angel, and Star took care of the Box Ghost, and Grandma, and Mother Nature took care of Ember.

The ghosts just kept on coming, and thankfully, everyone was fast, so they were able to take care of all the ghosts, and Danny.

Finally, Walker and his goons surrendered, and left, leaving the other side, cheering. After ten hours, everyone was taken care of, and resting. All the ghosts recovered quickly, and went home. The humans, and Angel,however, took Danny into the real world, and a hospital, where he should recover.

The doctors annouced that he had a broken leg, and arm, but should recover quickly. He was awake, but tired.

Ned had come to tell him that he gave his part away so that he could rest.

Tucker showed him his new gameboy.

Sam told him that she was glad he was safe.

Maddie, Jack, and Valerie said that she was once again, sorry for hunting him.

Death said that he looked forward to his death.

Everyone else was just happy that he was still alive.

Clockwork, and Angel went in to speak to him privitely. Angel held a pink bottle with a beautiful white design on it. It had four gold legs to keep it standing, and a sliver cork.

"Hello Danny," Angel said as she walked in, and sat down.

"Hey," Danny said, still tired.

"Daniel, we have decided to give you an choice. If you want, I'll turn things back to normal, and we can all forget this ever happened, or we can keep it this way, and go on with your life," Clockwork said.

"I'll keep it the same. I can learn to live with it, and everyone would find out sometime anyway," Danny replied.

Angel smiled.

"Here. This is for you," Angel said, handing the pink bottle to Danny.

"A bottle?" Danny said, puzzled, as he held it in his better arm.

"Not just any bottle. This is a genie's bottle. Katia, the girl inside, will kinda be like your godmother. She will help you through difficult things, give you advice, and many more things," Angel said as the bottle shook and a girl about 25 came out.

The girl, most likely Katia, was pretty. She had brown hair and eyes to match. She had a blue short sleeved shirt with gold trimming. Her skirt was long and purple and also had gold trimming. Her gold shoes completed the outfit.

Katia smiled as she and Danny got to know each other.

Finally, Katia went back into the bottle, and Angel, and Clockwork left Danny to sleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End! A sequal may be coming but you'll have to give me ideas, cause I'm all out. Plus Katia will now appear in all of my furture fanfictions!

Er... I'm staring another story soon, so, which one should I do?

Danny fighting ghosts,and meets a ghost girl. She helps him out and they become friends. Danny starts to like, so her asks her out. Then it all starts when she invites him to her house to meet her parents. Her father is ... SKULKER! Will Skulker let Danny date his daughter?

Casper High goes on a field trip to a jousting at the Medival Castle. But the "traitor" is a real live ghost and holds everybody captive expet Danny. Danny has to fight him without going ghost! Can he do it?

Danny and his family go on a boat trip. but when Danny falls out of the boat and the controls are jammed so that the can't stop, he ends up stranded. Can he stirvie?

Dash breaks Danny's leg! Danny Has to have a cast on for 8 weeks! Jazz tells him to not fight ghosts while in the cast but danny ignores her.

Amity Park is putting on a play, and want Danny Phantom to be in it!

Danny's old friend, Ben, and his sister, Marie, Jazz's friend, come to visit. But things go horribly when Ben tries to kill Danny. But, why?

Danny decides to tell his parents that he's half ghost. But they take it worse than they expect. They kick him out of the house! But little did he know that they were overshadowed. Will Danny ever trust them again.

Timmy wishes that he could see a ghost. Who better to apear than Danny Phantom?

AU. The Teen Titans are asked to bring in a orphan, Danny Fenton, who doesn't trust anyone. Can the Teen Titans teach him that he can trust people.

AU. Jazz and, Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's 'parents' have been keeping a big secret frrom them.

AU Danny Fenton never had a family. He didn't even know he had one until a man on the streets told him. Now Danny and his clone, Danielle, must find them, both wondering the same thing. Will they accpet Danny for his ghost powers?


End file.
